Hidden Secret's
by viridianaln9
Summary: Kane kept a secret from Paul Bearer before he arrived to the WWE something he portected. Undertaker finds out and helps him keep it a secret. That is until she comes to the WWE. Can he keep her protected from his enemies and be happy. Especially because he doesnt remember her at all. KaneXOC.
1. Their Meeting

**Hidden Secret's **

_Summary:_ _**Kane kept a really big secret from Paul Bearer something he protected. Undertaker finds out and helps him keep it a secret. That is until she comes to the WWE. Can Kane keep her and protected from his enemies and be happy.**_

_Note:_ **(READ IT IS IMPORTANT) ****Okay this is a new story and I hope you guys like it. It will focus on the mysterious wife of Kane in the Fire and Brimstone story. It will also be focus in Kane's career and that means I will follows his WWE story with the whole burning and stuff but a bit different. Kane and Undertaker will have their freaky powers. It will include Keon and Ileana in some way when they were younger. I will be re-writing Fire and Brimstone so take this as the first book and Fire and Brimstone as the second one. So of those of you wondering why I erased the story Fire and Brimstone I plan on putting it back on but it will have some things changed so don't get mad I do plan on putting it back on. Oh and it will take two chapter before I reach the WWE so heads-up, Some parts of the story will be really changed so you guys have to bear with me.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or the Theme Song it belongs to Tatu. I only own Roxanne and other OC'S I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name:** _Roxanne De La Cruz_

**Hair and Eye Color:** _Dark Brown Hair and Green Eyes_

**Description:** _Roxanne is 5'6 with long curly hair that goes all the way to the middle of her back. She has tan skin and is curvy and extremely beautiful, she has dark green eyes. She is very athletic. _

**Things you need to know:** _Roxanne's Dad is Doctor so she is really well off. She volunteers as a nurse to pay for her bills as she pursues her dreams to the WWE. She wears glasses to read. She isn't afraid to speak her mind but hides it(To change later)_

**Theme Song:** _Friend or Foe by Tatu_

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 1: Their Meeting **

_8 Years before Kane debuts _

Kane was in his hospital room cursing his fate. Paul had come to tell him things he couldn't believe. Undertaker or Mark believed that he was dead He had been able to get out of the basement for a while a little freedom Bearer said so he could see that everyone was going to believe him a monster. But his anger didn't come from that it came from the Nurses and Doctors of this place they were causing Bearer to be right and he hated that fueling and hardening the heart he had.

He was a monster he knew that he didn't pretend he wasn't and that made most of the nurses fear him and his Doctor as well. He wanted just one friend without being single out but that is what happens to a monster. So he gave them what they wanted to see he scared the nurses and doctors for fun. He knew the nurses played rock, paper, scissors or drawing straws to see who came to his room.

Tonight the last nurse had left the door half-way open enough for him to see the Nurse's Station from his bed. He could see the Nurses gossip. They seemed to be looking somewhere else though.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Nurse's Station_

Roxanne hated hospitals she had spent too much time in one as a child to hate them. She work-volunteered had learned the profession because of her Father. This was also the way she kept a roof over her head. She wanted something to wrestle it hadn't please her Father but it was what she wanted and he had no choice but to agree. Thanks to him she had been able to travel to Japan and Mexico to learn the craft as well as she could. As she looked at the place it was as she remembered.

She had come here to the burn special unit when her mother's office had caught on fire and her mother had been brought to this place. They had tried so many times to keep her mother alive, her Father had tried to help but he couldn't.

This was like closing a chapter in her life in the same place and unit her mother had died in. Yeah, she had some much to change here.

As she arrived she saw the Nurses gossiping and it got her angry. She didn't get, why some of them worked in this unit if they were going to talk bad about the patients. Nurse Jade looked at her she was skinny to the extreme and had a fox like face.

"Oh look Roxanne I have some bad news." She said. "We were drawing straws and you drew the short one since you weren't here."

"Really?" Roxanne said raising an eyebrow. Jade looked at her.

"Yes you have to go to Jacobs Room." she said with disgust.

"Jacobs room?" Roxanne asked. Nurse Mary and older woman came closer to her and grabbed her shoulder turning her to the half-open door near the Nurse's Station.

"You see that room? that is Jacob's room he is a problematic patient." Mary said a bit sad. Nurse's Lupe and Jade snorted at that.

"That man is a monster." Jade said.

"Jade!" Nurse Mary said scandalized. Lupe and Jade shrugged.

"Mary, don't act like you don't think the same he scares all the nurses even his doctor is afraid." Lupe said. "Don't get me started on the creepy man that comes to see him once in a while. After he visits the monster is always acting worst." Lupe said making Roxanne chuckle.

"Go ahead and laugh Roxanne we'll see if you think the same when you are done tonight." Jade said.

"Look I'm just going to do my job like you two should be." Roxanne said getting the table to see what she needed for the room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Jacobs Room _

Kane looked the mysterious nurse move away from the other three nurses. He hadn't been able to hear the fights they had. His room was always kept in the dark and only small lights were lit for a while when the nurses came in. The door opened more and it was close shut before a small light not to bright but enough to have the room lighten up. He saw the scrubs were that ugly green color her hair was brown and she was a bit tan. She didn't look up to see him he thought it was that the Nurses told her not to see his ugly face.

The truth was that Roxanne had dropped her pen in the darkness and now was looking for it. She found it next to the bed and snapped her fingers in an _'aha'_ type of matter.

"Here it is, sorry Mr. Jacobs I dropped my pen." Roxanne apologized. She opened the tab to see and check the things out. She made sure he had all his fluid and moved to the small table to get the wrappings to change the bandages. Kane was looking at the small woman moving around the room like it was nothing. As she got closer toward him, he gave a small growl to get her to see him the scars and bandages.

Roxanne looked up and she knew he wanted to scare her off but his eyes had her enchanted they were different colors. She hadn't seen someone with eyes like that it was nice. His face only had small burn marks from all the surgeries he must have gotten. She grabbed the bandages and was about to begin. She could see in his eyes two different emotions anger and sadness combine.

He didn't get it she wasn't afraid she seems almost fascinated it was dumb but that is the way he saw it. He felt something stir in his stomach and it was weird because as a monster he wasn't supposed to feel anything. She went to grab his hand and he saw the bandages he was going to see the disgusted looks on her face as she fixed them like the other two nurses that came to him.

Roxanne began fixing the bandages with delicacy she knew her mother had always complained before she passed that the nurses had been a bit too rough on her skin. She would always say _'those nurses are taking away the rest of my beautiful skin.' _She would say. It was weird that her mother had taken everything that had happened to her so much to slide. She would laugh or tried to and give little smiles.

Kane saw the woman smile and her eyes told him she was thinking of something special. It surprised him when she looked up and began to get the bandages on his face the other nurses never got that close they would let the doctor do it.

She saw hesitation on his eyes and felt bad for him because he knew that people must have really hurt him for them to be doing this. So she began to talk giving him good news.

"I heard from your Doctor that you only need one more operation and it will be done." She said. Kane looked at her as she began to fix his face. She was been as gentle as she had been with his hands. Her voice was so soft to his ears it sounded comforting. He heard the words and he had already known that only one more and he would be done with all of this, he would be thrown the same place he had been thrown after everything in the room Paul Bearer threw him in after he got out of this place to the asylum.

Roxanne knew he wouldn't say anything and with it she was done. She got up and smiled at him. "There you go Mr. Jacobs I'm all done. Good-night." She told him and left after cleaning all the things. Kane was in shocked but smirked he really liked that nurse.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day _

Roxanne was walking in the hospital trying to get to Doctor Zachary's office. He had called her at home to pretty much ask her to come. If it wasn't because her father was really good friends with Dr. Zachary she would have said no. as she arrived she knocked lightly.

"Come in." the voice said. She walked in to see an elderly man sitting in his desk. He smiled at her. "Oh dear Roxanne don't you look beautiful." He said getting up to hug her.

"You looked great yourself Doc, what is wrong?" she asked. Dr. Zachary looked at her with a pleading look.

"Well it is a favor I must ask of you." He said.

"Alright, what is it?" she said. Dr. Zachary began to slightly sweat.

"Well yesterday it seems you made quite an impression in one of my patients." He said.

"Really I visited a lot of your patients which one was it Mrs. Rosales or little Anne?" she asked.

"Sadly it was none of them, they love you but you made an impression on one of my most difficult of patients." Dr. Zachary said. Roxanne's eyes went wide she knew who he was talking about.

"You mean Mr. Jacobs?" she said.

"That's right and since apparently you are the only one that didn't come out running and he kind of ask. Could you be his permanent nurse from now until his next operation and he gets out of the hospital in three months." Dr. Zachary said sheepishly.

"So I won't be helping you with the others." She said.

"No you would be his personal nurse for the remainder of the three months." He explained.

Roxanne had to think about only a little bit. Just the reminder of the horrible words from Jade and Lupe got her blood boiling.

"Alright, I'll be his nurse." The Dr. breathed in thankful.

"Thank-you, you have no idea how much this means to me." he said. She got up and went to get ready for her first day.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Jacob's Room_

Kane was looking at the door expectantly. He had pretty much bullied the Doctor to give him the same nurse from last night. The nurse with him Jade-as he recalled- had told him with glee that the Nurse from last night was Roxanne. She had been to happy getting him off her hands and into the nurse from last night. When the door opened he saw the small nurse come in. she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Jacobs, it seems I am your new permanent nurse until you leave the hospital." She told him and he hid the smile that wanted to come out. He just nodded.

Roxanne just smile and moved toward him fixing his pillows and checking everything else. She was beginning to think everything would go right.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

It had been two months and this would be the last he would be in the hospital. He should be happy but something told him he couldn't. Roxanne had been really nice to him bringing him stuff reading to him and weirdly calming him down when Paul Bearer came to visit him. The first time he came, he had seen alarm in her eyes when he glared at her. She had the actual nerve to scowl him for his angry mood. She had an attitude telling him in so many words.

"_I will not tolerate your mood swings Mr. Jacobs; I f that man made you angry don't take it out on me I did nothing wrong but help you."_ She turned to the door and opened it. _"Now think of your attitude while I'm gone and then we can continue with the story for tonight." _

She had come until the night and no matter how much he wanted to snap at her. She gave him this look that told him not to do it.

He had been trying to get her to tell him something besides Mr. Jacobs, it made him feel weird. He had to admit he liked her more than he should, but had such a low image of himself he would never say anything.

"Mr. Jacobs, I brought new things for you to entertain yourself with." She said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Glenn." He said out of nowhere. Roxanne looked at him.

"Excuse me." she said. Mr. Jacobs looked a bit shy before replying.

"Call me Glenn." He said Roxanne smiled.

"Alright, Glenn I will do that." She gave him the magazines and work so he would get un-bored she wouldn't be here in the evening to keep him company. His last operation had been successful and now he had no visible scars the only ones where the emotional ones. She knew she couldn't help him with that, his face even though still a bit scared from the operation looked dangerous and cute in a she-like-guys-who-were-different-sort-of-way. Not that she would ever say that.

"Glenn I will not be here in the evening, I have some family business I must attend to." She told him. Kane looked at her surprised. "I will probably be here later but not in the evening." He nodded. Wondering where she would go? But he had no right to ask her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night_

Roxanne was coming from her yearly visit of her mother's grave. Her father had been there with her and like always it was a crying fest she changed into her nursing outfit and was ready for her visit to Jacobs-she meant Glenn's room.

Kane was waiting for Roxanne to come. When she came in and raised her face to smile he saw her eyes were red. She had been crying. As she got closer he wrapped a hand around her wrist and Roxanne looked up.

"What's wrong, Glenn?" she asked worried something had happened while she was gone.

"You were crying." He simply stated. She let out a breath she was holding; her eyes must still be red.

"Don't worry about it I was visiting my mother." She told him. Kane looked at her.

"Your mother made you cry?" He was still getting used to using his voice making longer sentences. Roxanne looked at him and touched his hand gently.

"My mother died when I was a little girl. My father and I went to visit her today that is the reason I wasn't able to be with you tonight." She told him. He was shocked and let her go both were missing the warm from there. They continued to talk that night. Kane found out about her and he liked it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Review. **


	2. Surprises Happen

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the first chapter. I want to thank**_** Sonib89 and Maurice Boscorelli **_**for their reviews and those reading. Oh in this chapter different things are going to happen because I am branching out and you guys will get it later but I wanted you guys to know so you can understand later in the story so Kane is going to be a bit OC but he needs to let's just say his minds isn't that twisted and disturbed yet. Now I will be time jumping in this chapter so it will be long. Oh and Roxanne if you guys are wondering is 22 at the moment. Okay so I'm going to mention a small town in Maine I don't know if it's real I don't think it is so there you go, also heads-up this chapter is going to be sad and happy, sunshine and rainbows at the same time so get your tissues ready. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 2: Surprises Happen**

_Last Day_

Today was the last day that Roxanne would see Glenn. They had become so close that it was weird to see him finally go. It would not be hard to tell both of them had developed feelings for each other, but both wouldn't say anything.

Kane was thinking the same thing. Paul Bearer had already come and told him, that he would take them back to the basement since he learned his lesson that he was a monster. But he didn't want to go he wanted to stay there and he was thinking of doing the last thing in his mind, he had his papers and doing something with himself it shouldn't be that hard.

When Roxanne came into his room, he breathed in.

"Glenn are you ready to leave today?" she asked him.

"What time can I get out?" he asked her. Roxanne looked at him, he seemed desperate and that got to her.

"Doctor Zachary said Paul Bearer wanted to help you get out but he says you can get out anytime." She told him.

"Can you find me some clothes so I can leave as soon as I can?" he asked her. She was surprised by his request, she wondered if it had something to do with the creepy old man.

"Yes, just wait here and I think I can find clothes that would fit you." She told him. Kane was thankful, some freedom he was going to get out of this as he wanted. He wanted the torments and torture to end and by that it had to do with escaping. Roxanne had changed so many things and even if he didn't see her again, his monster could be very thankful.

The door opened again and he saw Roxanne with bags on her arms. She put them on the bed.

"Okay, here you go I even got shoes." She told him. "I'll leave you to change."

Kane changed quickly into the clothes and he was surprised they actually fitted as he looked into the mirror the clothes were perfect match even the shoes. She gave him some dark jeans, bicker boots and a long-sleeve shirt and hoodie. His hair had begun to grow and it was shaggy at the moment but it was his curls.

When Roxanne came in she saw him dress and only one thing came to mind she didn't mind her tongue.

"Glenn." She said as he turned around to see her. "You're running away from that man aren't you?" she asked. He looked at her but stayed silent.

"I have to." It was his only answer. Unbeknown to Kane she had seen some of the abuse the old creepy man had dished out, she understood why he wanted to run. She bit her lip and from her pocket she grabbed her keys. She came close to him and grabbed his hand. Kane was surprised at her boldness.

He waited for her to say something but he felt something cold in his hand. When she let go he saw car keys. He looked at her, she smiled his favorite smile.

"This are the keys to my car, take it." she told him. Kane was about to refuse but she touched his hand.

"I can't." he told her. "Roxanne I'm not a good person." She shook her head.

"I know who you are Glenn and take the car I want to help you, there is some money under the seat I don't know how much but it can be helpful to you." Kane was touched by the kindness she had. She had told him of her mother and the fact that her father was a doctor he knew she was well off just as she told him the reasons to work here. He found the only kind gesture he could fathom and touch her cheek.

"Thank-you." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

Roxanne was in her apartment and she couldn't hold in her tears. But she had done a good thing. Helping out Glenn and that is all she cared about. She had told Doctor Zachary that Glenn had left because he wanted to and being a grown man he had every right to do so. He didn't tell her anything just said that the man had caused more trouble than he should and that he was thankful for the favor she had done for him.

She had lied to Glenn as well. She had known how much money was under that chair. It would be more than he would need it was at-least under 9-hundred thousand dollars. It was a habit her Grandparents thought her to have money under her car chair in-case she planned to run away or things were getting hard like a getaway. Both her parents had been shocked and told her not to ever do that. She was very glad she didn't listen.

"Hope your safe wherever you go, Glenn." She told no one in particular.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kane was driving on the freeway, trying to find out where to go. Paul Bearer had thought him how to drive thinking he would never get a car but he needed to know. He had stopped somewhere hidden and found the money. He was surprised; Roxanne had so much money under her seat. But it was enough for him to run and disappear if he wanted. So he decided to go to Maine a place hidden very well and he didn't have to worry much.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Austin Texas Hospital _

Paul Bearer was angry. Kane the monster had left. And the Doctor had the nerve to tell him that Glenn Jacobs was a grown man and he could have done nothing to stop him from leaving. When he found him? Paul Bearer wasn't even sure what he was going to do but he was going to do something.

It was a good thing he had Mark as a second plan but he needed to have Glenn just in-case the Undertaker tried to get rid of him one day. He would find him no matter where he hid.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Winter (Dec.)—Six Months Later_

_Harvest, Maine _

Glenn found out that these months had been great for him. His hair had grown out and he had a home of his own, in this small town. He worked as a wood-chopper and it made him calm and happy. But there was something he needed to do. It had been a bit hard but he found her number and he was going to look for her. Roxanne had been a constant memory in his head. So even with the thing that she might not be there or she might have a boyfriend he still went to the telephone booth and put in five quarters getting ready to call.

The rings from the phone had him worried and by the third he was about to hang up but he heard when the phone was picked up and heard her voice.

"Hello, Roxanne De La Cruz speaking who is this?" he smiled.

"I'm an old friend." He told her.

"Well old friend care to give me a name or I will take this as a prank and hang-up." she told him and he chuckle.

"Jacobs Room." he said and heard the gasp.

"Glenn is that you, where are you are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes it's me I'm fine better than I have ever been." He told her.

"So you called me because?" she asked.

"I…I was wondering if you have anything plan for the holidays?" he asked. On the other side of the phone Roxanne was in shocked. That it took her a few seconds to answer.

"No…No I don't my father is in Africa and I don't think he is planning on flying in." she told him. Kane smiled in the other side.

"Would you come here and spend the holidays with me?" he asked. On the other side Roxanne had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't shout 'yes' into the phone.

"Of course." She told him. "Tell me where you are and I'll go." Kane smiled on the other side.

"It's a very small town called Harvest it's in Maine." He told her.

"Wow, you went far, I'll be there in a few days so wait look for me. I will be the lost newcomer." She told him.

"Alright I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye." She said and hung up the phone. _'Just a few days'_ he thought.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Days Later _

Roxanne was standing in the small square of Harvest, Maine in the cold. She had to buy new outfits for this trip but it was worth it. She looked really lost in the place she had not be kidding Glenn she was the lost newcomer.

"Excuse me is your name Roxanne?" She opened her eyes wide and smiled. She turned around and saw the massive man she had helped. He looked better than when he left, he had built more muscle even with the hoodie she could tell and his hair had grown out.

"Oh my, Glenn you look great." She told him. He smirked at her.

"So do you." He told her. Her hair had grown a few more and she let out of her ponytail she normally wore when she had been his nurse. The outfit made her look pretty and cute two words that he didn't use. He grabbed her luggage and signal for her to grab onto his elbow.

She did and they walked to car that was not hers it was a pick-up truck black and beautiful. He put her stuff there in the back before helping her into the truck. They rode in comfortable silence. They arrived to a medium size cabin hidden. Roxanne had to smile as she saw her car there park. Kane noticed her smile and looked ahead and smirked as he noticed she was looking at the car park to the side of the cabin.

When he parked he helped her with the luggage. "This place looks very peaceful, Glenn." She told him. He didn't say anything but moved up the stairs into the door opening it. Roxanne followed and the inside was just a peaceful as the outside nothing too complicated just a couch and lazy boy chair, television with some tables. As she walked everything was pretty nice. She followed up to the back and noticed to rooms.

She went in were the door was wide opened. When she walked in the place had a large bed and looked incredibly girly with a dark blue flower blankets and flowers with cute things around.

"I had one of the wives of my co-workers help me design the rooms." Glenn told her as he put her luggage in the room. "I told her you were coming."

"Glenn you didn't have to go through so much trouble." She told him. He touched her cheek again.

"Yeah, I did." He told her. "I also got some pointers do you mind if I try them on you?' he asked. Roxanne blushed because Kane was blushing. She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't mind." She told him.

He smiled and grabbed her slowly by the waist bringing their bodies together before He began lowering himself, giving her space enough to back away if she didn't want to. He lowered his mouth onto hers and the kiss was explosive; both of them were seeing stars she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion the same as him it was a bit clumsy at the beginning but slowly it became prefect. When he backed away he had a genuine smile on his face.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time." He said a bit breathless. Roxanne blushed at that.

"Well if it makes your ego grow I've wanted to do that too." She told him. He smiled and looked at the luggage.

"I'll let you un-pack." He told her and left the room. Once he did Roxanne dropped into the bed smiling like a loon. She was so happy. She went and fixed her clothes into the drawers and closet of the room.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kane was outside making some food for Roxanne and he couldn't keep that foolish smile out of his face. Everything was prefect she had come to stay with him for a while and hopefully he could make someone like her fall in love with a monster.

"Glenn, what are you doing?" she asked him. She moved into the kitchen as she saw that he was cooking.

"How do you feel about microwavable soup?" he asked.

"Nice but how about I make us something else?" she asked him making Kane raise an eyebrow.

"You know how to cook?" he asked. She socked him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm not a pampered rich girl, and I've lived on my own for quite to sometime I needed to know how to cook." She told him. Kane moved to sit on the stool giving her all the freedom to cook in his kitchen.

Roxanne moved with expertise through the kitchen surprised a little that the place was stocked with food. She grabbed steak and other ingredients to make the dinner for them. As she began to cook and fill the kitchen with wonderful aromas she began to unconsciously hum a tune.

Kane looked at her as she moved through the kitchen. It was nice seen her there. The humming was nice calming. Later in the day they ate the food in silence.

"That was good." He told her.

"Thanks."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_New Years _

The holidays had gone great and tonight being New Year's Eve had them excited. They had already made a feast and their relationship was just as fantastic. But they both knew that Roxanne would have to leave soon.

As the day passed and they got ready for the countdown. They looked at the television seeing as the countdown began. Once the countdown was done Roxanne screamed.

"Happy, New Year's!" They both screamed and Kane kissed her.

He lowered the cup she was holding and put both of their cups in the table and he grabbed her lightly. They had been really close to making love but they both stopped in time. Not this time. He carried her to the bedroom and moved slowly to kiss her neck.

"You can tell me to stop if you want." He told her as he lowered her to the bed.

"No I want this." She gasped. The light from the fire place made everything so romantic and beautiful. They made love slowly enjoying the moment losing them-selves in the other giving each other happiness they couldn't ever believe possible.

A few hours later Roxanne laid cushioned on Kane's side. He had her wrapped in his arms and everything was wonderful.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her. She smiled.

"I didn't think we would end up here." She whispered and raised herself kissing him in the lips.

"Neither did I." he said. He flipped her over and kissed her again. She sighed happily before losing herself in him again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning_

Roxanne woke up relaxed and happy. She was wearing one of Glenn's shirts since she never went back to her room. Kane had his arms wrapped around her. She moved slowly not to disturbed him. She went to make breakfast.

Kane woke up to the smell of breakfast and he noticed that he was alone in the bedroom. He went to put on some short before going out and seeing Roxanne already with their breakfast ready. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and kissed her cheek as she cooked bacon.

"Good-morning." he whispered.

"Morning, I made breakfast." She told him.

"I can see that." He said turning the stove off. He raised her and sat her on the counter.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He nuzzles her neck.

"I don't want you to leave." He said to her. Roxanne was shocked but pleased as well.

'I don't want you to leave either."

"Stay here with me. Marry me." Roxanne pushed him lightly away and looked at his face.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Never have been more in my life." He said she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes a thousand time yes." He smiled happiness was something he could get used to.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

Roxanne and Glenn had been married. Her father had been surprised but pleased with the news. He actually liked Glenn and told him to take care of his little girl. Roxanne had begun to work as a nurse in the small town helping the doctor there. Happiness was raining on them and it seemed it was about to throw them much more rain in their life.

That morning Roxanne was in shocked she had been feeling sick for the past month and now she knew why. She was shocked by the news though. She had to tell Glenn. As she made breakfast she got just a plate of cereal because eggs and bacon got her sick, she made Glenn pancakes.

"Morning." He told her.

"Morning, I made pancakes." She told him and put the plate in-front of him. She bit her lip and Kane noticed that knowing she wanted to tell him something.

"It's something wrong/' he asked.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"Go on." He said.

"Glenn I…" she let it go and Kane was looking at her. He held her hands trying to calm her.

"It doesn't matter what you need to tell me just tell me." he said.

"I'm pregnant." She said. He was in shock he was going to have a family. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"That's perfect." He said "How long/" he asked.

"One month I'm going to make two next month, Dr. Black says I should give birth around October." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_8 Months Later _

Roxanne was in the hospital screaming and Kane was trying to go in to the room to soothe her. The small cabin where they lived had been added on with another room were so they could have a guest room and their kid their own room.

Now he just wanted to be in there. The nurse finally let him in and he went to grab Roxanne's hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered.

"Just one more push for the baby to come out." The Doctor told her.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" She snapped. Kane had to chuckle. When the crying began the doctor cleaned him off quickly.

"Does the Daddy want to come and see his little boy?" Kane walked and was shocked to see the little baby in his massive arms. He walked over to Roxanne and showed her the baby boy h noticed how the baby had stopped crying.

"Oh he is so beautiful." She said.

That's when the pain came to her. The Doctor was surprised. Kane gave the baby to the nurse and went to Roxanne's side. He didn't threaten anyone so he wouldn't be kicked out. This one was way easier to give birth too. It only took a few pushes and the crying came.

"Oh my." The Doctor said for the baby didn't stop crying.

"What's the matter?" Kane demanded.

"You have a little girl." Kane and Roxanne looked at each other. It was a good thing her dad had sent her girl clothes as well. Kane walked and held his little girl in his arms and she quiet down there in his arms as well he was going to be shocked when he found out he got to grandkids.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Back Home _

Kane and Roxanne came back with their new bundles of joy. They were healthy and the only differences besides gender were their eyes. Keon Jacobs the little boy had blue-gray eyes like his Dad's left eye. Ileana Jacobs had her mother's green eyes. Both had the same coloring of skin and dark brown hair.

"Let's go put them in their cribs." Roxanne said. They walked to their nurseries and put them in the cribs. They had told Roxanne's Dad and he had bought a crib and purple girly things. As Roxanne put Ileana on her crib she had to smile.

"What?" Kane said.

'It's a good thing we built another room." she said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Four Years Later _

It had been a long time and the kids were now four years old. Kane couldn't be happier he didn't know that the person he had been running away from had just found him and he was not happy. Paul Bearer had seen Kane working in the woods but nothing else. Well he could change that.

"Don't play in the forest alone." Kane told both his children.

"Okay, Daddy." Ileana told him. Kane had to smile at that.

"Keon." He said.

"I won't play in the forest alone." Keon told him. Of both of his children Keon was the more active, Ileana was curious so that combination was deadly in things. He remembered them climbing into his truck and staying there until he found them in lunch and bringing them to a worried Roxanne. They had taken a fascination to the forest at night and he knew how dangerous it could be.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_That Night _

It was the middle of the night and Kane heard noise. He got up slowly but stops by Roxanne's hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked yawning. He kissed her lips deeply for some reason.

"Nothing I think I heard a noise outside go to sleep." He told her. Roxanne nodded and wrapped herself in the sheets.

Kane went outside and saw the shadow moved in the forest. He ran toward it looking for the shadow and to where it had moved.

"Kane is good to see you son." Kane got startled as his biggest nightmare came true he looked at the figure of Paul Bearer standing there. He had been found.

Back in the house Keon had woken up by the sound of running. He woke up fast and went to the window of his room, he saw his father run toward something. He wanted to know what but he knew his father didn't want him to be in the forest alone. He got up and ran to his little sister's room. Ileana was asleep peacefully when Keon shook her awake.

"W…what?" she asked.

"Ile I think Dad is in trouble." He said. Ileana opened her eyes wide and looked at him.

"We have to tell mommy." She said. Keon shook his head.

"No come on lets go see he went into the forest."

"Daddy said we couldn't go." She said.

"He said not alone, we'll be together we're a team." He said.

"Okay a team." She said and got up. They walked slowly through the house and made it to the back door that had been left open.

They walked into the forest trying not to make noise. They heard creepy laughter and Keon and Ileana held hands tightly. They arrived to a small clearing and saw their father they were about to walk to him. But Ileana saw the creepy man standing in-front of their father.

"Keon, wait look at the creepy man." She said. Keon looked and just like Ileana was scared.

In the clearing Kane looked at Bearer.

"What do you want?" he asked. Bearer laughed making the kids shrink trying not to be seen.

"I want you back don't you get it, you're a monster no one is ever going to accept you." He said. Kane was about to retort something but thought better if he told Bearer he didn't know what things he might do to his family.

"I'm happy here." He said.

"You don't know what you want." Bearer said.

"Yes I do, I want you to leave. I'm Glenn now." He said. He was surprised to see Bearer with a whip hitting him and a mask he was holding.

"You think because of those operations things have changed. You have not been Glenn since your parents died. Since you and Mark killed them in that terrible fire." Bearer said. "Or is it that you have a family of your own." He said.

"No." he said.

"Come back to me, I've seen this pretty woman you've been walking with in town." he said. "Do you think she cares about you, she must laugh behind your back." He said. Kane was shocked he had seen him and Roxanne but not the kids.

"You don't know anything."

"I do and if you know better you'll come back to me, I will get her if you don't come back." He said.

In the forest the kids were in shock they saw something close to fire and put their heads down. When they looked up they were gone.

"Where is dad?" Keon said.

"He is gone." Ileana said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next 3 Years _

In the next three years Paul Bearer had tortured Kane. Making him loose most of his sanity and making him forget in some way his wife and kids. He was shell of a man. Now the only thing that filled him was revenge, pain and torture just like before, coldness and nothing more.

In certain nights he would dream happy dreams. Where he would see someone in the darkness talk to him kindly, kiss him. Little kids feeling his arms. But they were just dreams to him a monster like him couldn't have a happy ending.

Roxanne had been devastated. When the kids told her what had happened? She knew who the man was that took her husband. She also knew from Glenn himself that if the creepy old man ever found him, he would not come back ever. Raising the children on her own was a bit hard but she could do it.

Her kids would sometimes wake up with nightmares of that night. That she had to decide a year and a-half later to move away from their home. They moved to California hoping the sun could change things. She had begun to wrestle again in independent circuits her children by her said and no matter what she wouldn't leave them. Some of the woman wrestlers that saw her; the older ones respected her. The other ones were jealous that after two kids she could have a figure like the one she sported. But things had to brighten.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and REVIEW.**


	3. Unorthodox Diva

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Maurice Boscorelli and Lunasea **_**for their reviews. So this chapter we are in the WWE. So I'm going to start in around 2000's during the whole Tori and Kane thing something's will change like I'm going to be adding story-lines to his career but you guys will get it. Now there is something I don't know much from the career of Kane so I am very sorry if I get some stuff wrong. Oh and Kane doesn't remember anything about his family. For those of you wondering Keon and Ileana are nine years old(Remember birthday is until October) and homeschooled since they travel with Roxanne on the road That also means kids getting in trouble.**.

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or WWF. I only own Roxanne, Ileana, Keon and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 3: Unorthodox Diva **

Everything was going so well for Bearer. He was going to destroy the Undertaker for what he did and all he had to do was used his little brother. He had really destroyed Glenn he meant Kane because Glenn didn't exist anymore Bearer had made sure of that.

Undertaker had noticed when Kane and he had stopped fighting that; that his little brother wasn't there anymore. But something that always caught the Undertaker's eye that not even Kane or Bearer noticed was Kane. He would sometimes space out and look at families with some longing and Undertaker in his cold heart swore that he saw Glenn there. But he didn't know if it was his imagination trying to see that little boy that used to follow him around. Or if it was something he should be paying attention to?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_2000—Four Years Later _

Kane was for some reason felt anger but at the same time peace. The guilt that he didn't feel but Glenn did was gone. Paul Bearer was back by his side and he had destroyed so many people including his ex-girlfriend would be so fun to destroy. No one could stop him, he had nothing to lose.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_WWF Headquarters_

Roxanne sat in-front of Vince McMahon and she had just signed her contract. It had taken long for her to make it here but she did. Her kids were fine and with her outside in the hall though.

"Roxanne welcome to the WWF Family." Mr. McMahon said.

"Thank-you, Mr. McMahon." she told him shaking his hand. Mr. McMahon smiled.

"I've heard many things about you, Roxanne, and all of them I like." He said. "A mother and able to wrestle with them on the road, but I do have to ask your husband…"

"He disappeared." She said. Roxanne didn't care how Vince took it, like if Glenn left her for another woman because she knew the truth. He had been taken away and even her kids knew that.

"That is unfortunate your children will have a pass to be around the arena so don't worry about that at all." Vince told her. "You know your father used to be a doctor here when he still didn't have you, is he fine?" Vince asked.

"My Father died three years ago, Vince." She told him and Vince looked surprised.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Vince told her sincerely. "I expect great things out of you Roxanne and I hope you don't let me down."

"I hope I don't let you down either Mr. McMahon." She told him getting out of his office.

She had to smile as she went down to the bus she bought to travel around the place with her children. This was her dream and it had come true, in a way she felt anger at how her dream came to be. She wanted Glenn back; to be with her and their children. In a way she would do anything to find him if he was still alive. She knew Glenn's history; she knew how he got burn and what had happened that night. But she didn't get any more information from him, he had kept it secret and she understood that. But sometimes she just wished that Glenn had told her a little more information to help her and maybe find them.

When she got to the parking lot she saw the faces of her two children smashed on the windows. She smiled and they cheered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Parking Lot _

"You won't be getting out of the bus today." Roxanne told her kids.

"But, Mom!" Both of them whined at her. Roxanne looked at Keon being the oldest he was harder to calm down.

"Fine, but it's not fair." Keon told her. Keon had grown and seemed a little bit tall for his age while his little sister was near his shoulder. Roxanne lifted her gaze to her little girl. Ileana just looked down and didn't say anything making Roxanne smile.

"Now; wish me luck and give me a kiss." She said. "Do your homework also."

"Luck, Momma." Ileana told her hugging her and kissing her cheek. Keon didn't say anything but Roxanne and Glenn had learned that unless they needed answers if one of them spoke it was for both of them. Keon kissed her and hugged her too.

"Please behave." She told them both. She left toward the locker rooms to get ready for her debut they were sending to battle she had to go against none other than someone named Tori, she didn't cared as long as she made an impact.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

As Roxanne was getting into the arena, Keon and Ileana were on the window. Keon saw as their mother got inside and smiled.

"You want to go inside the arena?" he asked Ileana.

"Yeah, but mom said…"Ileana didn't get to finish before Keon stopped her.

"Come on, we're a team and if I get in trouble why can't you, please?"

"Fine, let's go."

"We have to be sneaky." Keon told her. Keon grabbed the spare keys and put them in his pocket before turning to see his sister by his side. They locked the bus and sneaked inside the arena trying not to get caught by their mother.

As they moved inside the arena they were shocked by everything that went in there. They could see the people moving trying to get to their place some of the people were talking and none of them noticed them at all. They walked very slowly hiding under the table to see.

"Where's the arena?" they both wondered. They saw a stage hand with some seats and they followed him.

They arrived in the main arena where the stage was set and the ring in the middle. They were both awed struck.

"This is so nice." Ileana said twirling around the place. Keon helped Ileana jumped to the other side of the security guard. They pretty much crawled toward the ring without been seen. In their awed to get to it they hadn't seen that a particular duo that was standing there.

As they arrived and were hidden they listened to a bit of conversation.

"Come on, Tori, the woman is nothing a rookie she won't beat you." They heard someone said.

"X-Pac they say this woman is good and brutal in the ring." The kids heard Tori tell the men she was with. "You have to get involved what if Kane gets in this?" she asked.

"I doubt he is going to it's a Divas match." X-Pac said making it sound as the division was inferior.

"He showed that he could hurt a woman." Tori told X-Pac a reminder of the tombstone that had been done to her.

"He will do nothing don't worry about it. Now come on lets go have some fun in the locker room." X-Pac said they left.

Keon and Ileana looked at each other before Ileana asked.

"What kind of fun do you think they're going to have?" she asked. Keon shrugged.

"I don't know; come on no one is there." Keon said as he looked to see no one in the ring or area. He help Ileana get out and then got out himself with some of her help. They climbed into the ring and just stood watching the place.

"You can see everything from here." Ileana told him for she had climbed the turnbuckle.

They continued to explore until they heard some of the stage hands come in. They ran climbed and crawled to the backstage area.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Roxanne was getting ready for her debut match. She was stretching when someone came into the locker room. Roxanne stood up and saw the red head with a tattoo on her bicep and dressed in baggy pants and mid-drift.

"Oh sorry I didn't think this locker room was busy." The woman told her. "My name is Lita by the way." She said stretching her hand.

"Roxanne." She replied shaking Lita's hand. Lita snapped her fingers in thought.

"You're the new Diva?" she asked.

"That's right." Roxanne replied.

"Cool." Lita said. "Well I have to go but some friendly advice on your opponent tonight keep your eyes open because she made someone angry and trust me you don't want to be messing with him."

"Thank-you, I'll see you later." Roxanne said. Lita nodded and left.

Roxanne breathed in and looked herself in the mirror she wore black pants with small wrestling boots, a red tank-top that showed her mid-drift with the elbow pads and gloves. Her long hair was out of her ponytail and she looked wonderful. Around her neck she wore her engagement and wedding rings. They were her good-luck charm in some way.

"Ready." She said to no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane's Locker-room_

"Kane your Tori will be in the ring tonight." Bearer told him. "You can once again have revenge on her."

Kane didn't say anything he knew, what he had to do. He was going to destroy her and X-Pac for making fun of him and trying to destroy him. It would be tonight and whoever got in his way would pay.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

"_This Diva has made some buzz for the past week, King."_ JR told him.

"_It is not fair beautiful Tori has to face this rookie when the Big Red Joke is after her."_ King said.

"_Well she will have to get used to it."_ JR told him.

"_You have no heart JR."_ King said.

Tori was the first to come out n by her side was X-Pac. They were being booed by the crowd.

"_This is not fair, King; X-Pac has no reason to be in this match."_ JR said.

"_No reason his girlfriend is being targeted by Kane of all people."_ King said.

Roxanne's music came out and once she got out the crowd was going wild. She knew it had to do with the fact that her opponent was a heel and they wanted her to win. As she went to the ring X-Pac got in the way. He grabbed her arm tightly causing Roxanne's eyes to narrow into green flames. She kicked him hard in his middle part since the ref was preoccupied with Tori trying to come get her. X-Pac fell to the ground making Roxanne smile and the fans to cheer.

"_That was not necessary."_ King said.

Roxanne got into the ring and she and Tori stared down at each other. The bell rang and Roxanne made it seem like she was going after Tori and she cringed away from her. Roxanne smirked, as Tori was about to get out Roxanne grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the mat. She got on top of her and laid punch after punch.

Tori had been able to kick Roxanne off her but she had to wait before she was able to raise herself. Roxanne got up quickly to her it was no problem at all. Tori got up just to be grabbed by Roxanne and thrown to the turnbuckles. Roxanne noticed that X-Pac had gotten up and instead of doing a dangerous routine she went to monkey-flip Tori off the turnbuckle. She ran to the ropes to do a flip when she was tripped by X-Pac and the ref didn't see it.

Tori again was distracting the ref and X-Pac got on top of the ring but Roxanne moved a bit before kicking X-Pac in the head causing him to fall. Roxanne got tired of this and went toward Tori with destruction in mind. She punched Tori in the mid-section before grabbing her and doing a Twisting DDT. She let her fall and went for the pin.

1…2…3… the ref counted.

"_Roxanne won and that was a brutal much."_ JR said.

"_JR, we have to check on Tori what if see is hurt by that meanie."_ King said. Roxanne celebrated and didn't notice that X-Pac was checking on Tori. He was mad for this lost and was about to go for Roxanne as she got down of the turnbuckle but the ring post exploded and in flames and Kane came out alone.

Kane came out to see the new Diva had taken out Tori. As he climbed into the ring to get X-Pac but than he did something everyone was surprised. X-Pac pushed Roxanne into Kane's chest. He and Tori ran out of the ring; Leaving only the Big Red Monster with Roxanne in the ring.

"_Someone has to come out here."_ JR said. Roxanne pushed herself off Kane's chest and looked up at the man standing in-front of her. Kane was shocked that he had let the other to go. He glared down at the woman in-front of him and was about to tombstone her for just being there but something stopped him. He didn't know what but in that little haste Roxanne got out of the ring fast walking. She turned around to see Kane's display in fire on the ring.

"_JR, what just happened?"_ King asked.

"_I have no idea King."_ JR replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Keon and Ileana were happy and in shock, they had watched their mothers match in one of the rooms with a television.

"The guy with the fire was cool." Keon said.

"Momma looked happy in the ring." Ileana said.

They walked out of the locker room and went to get back into the bus without getting in trouble. Thing was they weren't being as careful and thy ended up stamping themselves into three particular individuals. Ileana fell but Keon didn't. Keon looked at the man with the long hair, the one with the color hair and the woman with red hair.

"Hey look what you did." Keon said helping Ileana up. Jeff was surprised to see kids in the backstage area.

"Are you guys lost?" Jeff asked. Ileana shook her head.

"No, mister." She replied. Lita and Jeff found the girl and boy adorable.

"Hey just call me Jeff little darling may I know who you are?' he asked. Ileana smiled at him.

"I'm Ileana and this is my brother Keon." She said raising her hand in a wave.

"Well little darling I'm Jeff, the guy with the black hair is my brother Matt and this is Lita." Jeff told them. Ileana looked at Lita with curiosity.

"You fight?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Lita answered she was charmed instantly. "Do you like the Divas here?"

"I like Momma." Ileana told her. Team Xtreme was shocked. They didn't know what to say.

"Ile, we have to go." Keon whispered to her.

"Do you need any help finding your parents?" Matt asked. Lita noticed Roxanne immediately and was about to congratulate her when she saw the look on her face it was the _'mom'_ look and it told her the kids in-front of her were about to be toast.

"No, we have to go…" Keon didn't get to finish for he was interrupted by the voice he didn't want to be interrupted.

"Really, because I believe I left both of your in the bus doing homework." Roxanne said and Team Xtreme noticed both kids slouching their shoulders as if they were about to be sent to the stake. Lita had to smile the girl and boy had much of Roxanne's coloring and hair color the girl got the green eyes. Keon turned to see his mother and saw the narrowed look.

"Mom…I…we…." He didn't finish for Roxanne raised a hand to silence his rant.

"Not this time Keon you and Ileana broke the rules now march." She said pointing so they could begin to walk. They put their heads down in defeat and Roxanne had to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out. Lita noticed and she couldn't help it either.

Ileana and Keon looked up to see Team Xtreme and waved.

"Bye, Mister Jeff." Ileana whispered and Jeff smiled waving. As they walked Lita stopped Roxanne.

"You have really adorable children." Lita said.

"I know, but their too curious and adventurous for their own good." Roxanne told her.

"Well don't go too hard on them." Jeff said. Roxanne smiled.

"I never can, but don't tell them that." She said making them smile. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, Roxanne nice match out there." Lita said.

"Thanks." I tried my best.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later After the Show _

Roxanne tried to sleep as the driver went to the next destination. But she couldn't her adrenaline hadn't worn off and after the making the kids feel overly guilty she send them to take a shower and change to sleep.

The last moments of her match with that man were weird. She blushed as she thought that for some reason she felt safe when she was in-front of him.

"Roxanne you are really losing it." she whispered to no one.

She wasn't the only one thinking that. As Kane lay in his hotel room. He kept thinking, _why couldn't he touch that Diva?_ She was like all the others in his mind. But there had been something and he didn't know what or want to know that stopped him from getting her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter the kids meet their Uncle Taker. Now Kane will not really fast figure out .Who his family is? It's going to take some time and maybe some jealousy to cause him to remember. So stay tune and Review. **


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Sonib89, Lunasea and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews. Now for this chapter the kids are going to meet different wrestlers and either earn their hate or love in some way. In this chapter I will also bring out the Undertaker but since he doesn't exactly come out in this time during Kane's feud with Tori and X-Pac he is just going to be in the shadows before his badass persona comes out later on and in the middle of the faction arc. But he is going to come out and get the information from his favorite. You guys are also going to read the development in the personalities of both Keon and Ileana. Lastly you guys are going to get, what I meant in the jealousy department. I am going to be time skipping. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon, Ileana and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

_Smack-Down _

Roxanne was with her children in the bus and she looked at them. They were doing homework and studying and sometimes it made her wonder if sending them to boarding school would be better. There laughter echoed in the bus and she knew that no matter what she could never send her kids there. Not like her parents had, boarding school had been awful and even though some people asked why she couldn't do the same she never answered them. In a way her kids were her life if something where to happen to them she would destroy the person responsible.

"Both of you will be going inside the arena today." Both her kids looked up at her.

"Really?" Keon asked. Roxanne shrugged and smiled.

"I figure that its better I take you in than having you sneak around the arena without me knowing."

"Yay." The kids cheer.

"But you guys have to promise to behave and to be very careful; you guys can get hurt in this place." Roxanne said. "That and you have to promise to keep your studies to the best."

"We promise." Ileana told her.

The small family walked inside the arena and before Roxanne could get to her locker room she was stopped by Jeff Hardy.

"Roxanne is good to see you." He said. He turned to look at the two little kids next to her. "No sneaking this time." Both the kids gave him sheepish looks shaking their heads. Roxanne held back a chuckle and Jeff noticed.

"No they promised to behave." She told him. Roxanne noticed that Jeff wanted to tell her something but didn't want the kids to hear. "Keon, Ileana, go inside the locker room." she told them. They went in without much trouble.

Jeff saw as they went inside and looked at Roxanne.

"What's wrong Jeff?" she asked.

"I came to say to watch your back I heard that X-Pac is mad that you beat Tori last week and he is probably going to use DX against you." Jeff said. Roxanne began thinking over what he had said.

"I'll keep my eyes wide open, thanks Jeff." She said.

"You're welcome." Jeff said. "That said we have a match together tonight against Tori and X-Pac."

"Oh, okay well I'll see you out there." she said. Jeff moved out of the way smiling, the woman was nice and her kids adorable not that he was thinking about being with Roxanne. But to have her as a friend would be nice

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Inside the Locker-Room_

Keon and Ileana were bored their mother had to go out and left them there. She didn't give them instructions so that meant they could go out.

"I'm bored." Keon said. "Let's go explore separately." Ileana looked at Keon that he didn't want her to go with him.

"Okay." She said.

"We meet here after we are done exploring." Keon said.

"Let's leave a note for Mom." Ileana said. They grabbed the sticky notes that Roxanne left in her luggage and wrote the note before leaving.

It didn't take much time before Roxanne returned to the locker-room. She was surprised to see it empty. Before she could worry there was a sticky note in her luggage. She grabbed it and read it smiling as she did.

_Went To Explore _

The note said. "Please let them not get into trouble." She said imploring to some higher force.

She began to get ready for her match for today. She wore dark blue mini shorts and black belt with the black knee pads and wrestling black boots a bit longer than the ones on Monday. The shirt was spaghetti style that reached all the way above her navel. She wore the elbow pads and black gloves. She put her hair up for this one the curls from her hair cascaded on her back. She put on a bit of make-up and she was ready. She went out to see into what trouble her kids might have gotten into.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Keon was walking from place to place looking at all the guys getting ready for their matches. He would sometimes catch the stage-hands and would ask them what certain things did. The stage hands didn't even bat and eye-lash that he was there. He didn't know that they had already informed them that two little kids would be in the backstage area.

As he walked he saw the bald man from raw. He was holding his championship and Keon was surprised to see him standing there looking way to dangerous. He walked slowly to see the bald man look his way.

"What are you looking at little boy?" Stone Cold asked. Keon didn't answered and it made Steve wonder if he scared him. "Did the cat get your tongue?" he asked.

"No and you have a shiny bald head." Keon answered-he was known to being real blunt with his words- before turning and trying to walk away to see somewhere else. He didn't count on Stone Cold to move toward him. Keon was grabbed by the shoulder and he turned to see Stone Cold looking at him with curiosity.

"Now little man would you like to repeat that." Steve said being intimidating.

"You have a shiny bald head." Keon said. Stone Cold had to admire the kid's guts to tell him that to his face without sweating it. So right there he decided; he the biggest son of a bitch liked this little boy for his guts.

"Well you have stupid hair and I'm not making comment about it." Stone Cold said.

"You just did." Keon said making Steve smirk.

"Now that I did why don't you come with me." he said.

"I can't I'm exploring." Keon said.

"Well to bad, I'll catch you later kid and that is the bottom line because Stone Cold said so." Steve said moving away from him. Keon was surprised by that deciding that he like the guy but not as much as the one in red he saw on Monday with the fire it was cool.

Ileana had walked around and she was really quiet about it. She wouldn't ask questions but observe. She had moved to see some of the Divas and they really interested her. She found them very pretty. But then she got bored and walked to see everything else. Unlike Keon she climbed some of the stuff and was able to see so much more.

She was excited that she didn't noticed when her shoulder hit someone. It wasn't until she saw this tall woman glared her way.

"Watch, were you're going girl." Chyna told the little girl in-front of her. Ileana just looked at her and moved away. Not scared but not really caring either. Chyna went after her. Once she reached her, she turned Ileana around. "If you hit someone you must apologize."

"Sorry." Ileana eerily calm, Chyna just moved away from her something about the girl gave her a bit of the creeps.

Ileana moved to see somewhere else not noticing that someone had seen her. Undertaker saw the little girl and noticed that she was alone walking. Why would someone let the girl walk by herself? Especially in this place he followed her in the shadows making sure she wouldn't see him. She was skipping all over the place looking observing. She would wave shyly at some of the stage-hands.

Ileana saw Tori and X-Pac coming her way and she moved to fast under one of the tables. They walked past the table and she came back out. Undertaker was surprised by that. _Did Tori and X-Pac know the girl? _Undertaker wondered. He continued to observe until a scream came.

"Ileana!" the girl who now Undertaker knew was named Ileana was approached by a little boy a bit taller but the resemblance about them seemed uncanny.

"Keon, I saw the lady that fought Momma on Monday." She told him.

"I met, Stone Cold." Keon told her.

"I bumped into this tall woman and she scolded me for not apologizing because I didn't watch where I was going." Ileana said sheepishly. Undertaker saw the furrowed eyebrows that the little boy had. So he was protective. He was about to leave when he saw a woman coming their way. He was curious about her.

"You two haven't gotten in trouble?" Roxanne told them. Both kids shook their heads. "Good come back to my locker room so you can see the match in there."

"Okay; mom." Keon said.

Ileana followed behind them before turning to see the shadows. She saw the man standing there and Undertaker looked at her too. He hid a smile he was sure he was going to see that little girl again. Ileana moved away to her family's side. She did wondered, _why the man was there though. _She shrugged and walked not mentioning anything to Keon or her mother.

Roxanne left both her children in her locker room and the television on so they could see the match. She didn't know someone else was going to be watching it as well.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Smack-Down."_ JR said.

"_That's right JR, and this match is set to be pay-back from Monday night."_ King said.

"_You mean the one where X-Pac interfered in the match twice and Tori still couldn't win?"_ JR asked.

"_It doesn't matter, now he and Tori have to go against Roxanne and that Jeff Hardy."_ King said.

The first to come out were Roxanne and Jeff Hardy and they were received with cheers. They got into the ring and waited for their opponents. X-Pac and Tori came out and both Jeff and Roxanne had to calm down that they came in alone. As they got into the ring Jeff and Roxanne looked at each other and he went outside the ropes.

Tori and Roxanne looked at each other as they began to circle each other to see, how to begin the match. Roxanne made the first move. She went for a grapple and Tori began to scream. But Roxanne didn't care she did a supplex.

"_Look she has no heart."_ King said.

Tori had been able to kick Roxanne and went to tag in X-Pac. He was advancing to her and Roxanne moved quickly to Jeff. Jeff dropped kicked X-Pac into the ropes and went for a superplex. The ref began to count for them to get up. Jeff got up and raised him to kick him in the back. X-Pac writhed in pain.

The match went on until Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb on X-Pac and tried to pin him. Tori tried to get in but Roxanne moved to quickly and hit her with a Twisting DDT in a flash. Jeff took the opportunity to pin.

1…2….3…the ref counted giving the win to Jeff and Roxanne. They celebrated just to be interrupted by DX. Roxanne and Jeff got ready for the fight and the guys went after Jeff but Roxanne didn't stay back long trying to help him. Roxanne was grabbed by the hair and thrown to the mat before the fire came scaring most of DX out of the arena. Kane came out and helped Jeff and Roxanne get the last of DX in the place. Paul Bearer was with him and as Roxanne got up slowly she saw the old man and froze. She felt like she had seen him before but didn't know from where.

Jeff grabbed Roxanne and helped her out the ring. In the ring though even as Kane had taken most of the DX group out he looked out at Jeff Hardy and the woman he was holding. Again like last time something pulled him, but this time it wasn't uncaring but like he wanted to choke-slam Jeff into the canvas.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Ileana and Keon ran out to meet their mother.

"You okay?" Keon asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it kids." Roxanne told both of them. Keon and Ileana took Roxanne away from Jeff and looked at him.

"Thanks Jeff." Ileana told him.

"You're very welcome darling." Jeff told her as Matt and Lita came to his side. Jeff looked at Roxanne. "I hope you feel much better from that hit."

"It was nothing." Roxanne told him. She moved away from the Hardy's and went with her children so she could change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night _

Ileana and Keon walked outside the backstage area. They were told to explore together so Roxanne could go talk with one of designers for news threads. As they walked Ileana felt the shadow of the man from before. She turned and saw him standing there this time though she wasn't the only one. Keon saw him too.

"What are doing there?" he asked. Undertaker made sure no one was in the hallway before coming out. Keon and Ileana looked up at the large man. Was it weird for them to feel some kind of kinship toward him, they didn't know.

"Who are you?" Ileana shyly asked.

"I am the Undertaker." He answered. The kids looked at each other.

"Well Mister Undertaker, my name is Ileana Jacobs and this is my older brother by a few minutes Keon Jacobs." She told him. Keon was still in shock. Undertaker looked at the girl and wondered about their last name for some reason.

"Your mother works here." He stated.

"Why do you care?" Keon asked. Undertaker glared his way but Keon didn't back down.

Ileana was the one to take control.

"Yes, she does, why?"

"No reason, your father." He said.

"He went missing." Ileana told him.

"Ileana." Keon said. Ileana shrugged.

"It's true." Before they could say anymore Undertaker was gone. Keon and Ileana were surprised by that.

"How about we don't tell about this to Mom?" Keon asked.

"Good idea." Ileana said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later-After WrestleMania_

The Undertaker kept getting this feeling. There was something about that little family that bothered him. Roxanne was really protective of her children and even though the kids were in the backstage area it was rare for the Superstars and Divas to see them unless they seek them out. That and the kids moved to quietly around the area the only ones to see them were the stage hands because they sometimes played in the ring.

But their last name was very familiar. Was it weird that they had the same last name his little brother had? Maybe it was him but he also saw the other pattern. Kane could attack any person at all. Except for Roxanne there was something that always stopped Kane from attacking Roxanne.

This biggest clue of all was Ileana's and Keon's reaction to Paul Bearer they had seen him only once and in doing so they ran away terrified. So he being him decided to do a bit of research and know exactly; who to get it from. He couldn't get it from Keon he was too suspicious but from Ileana even though shy she was more open to people in some way.

He had learned all the places she would be, they had actually talked a few times so that's the reason he knew, he had earned her trust little by little and he actually liked the kid. He found her, in what happened to be her favorite spot on top of the turnbuckle in the ring. Keon was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Ileana turned to see the large man standing there.

"Looking." She said. "This place is nice."

"So you want to be a wrestler when you grow up?" he asked her. Ileana shrugged.

"I don't know." She told him. "Maybe, Mom seems happy here even though she still has sad eyes." Undertaker looked at her, something he had noticed that even though Keon was the mouth of the twins Ileana was the one that tended to see more.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I think she misses Daddy, I miss him too." She told him and he smiled he was on the right path.

"How did your Daddy look like?" he asked. Ileana looked at him and smiled.

"He was very big –she said making the height with her hands- like you a bit bigger ad strong, he had curly brown hair and different eyes." Undertaker listened carefully. "His right eye was a bit white and the left eye is the same color as Keon's."

"What happened to him?" Undertaker asked he had asked around and the only thing he had gotten was the he disappeared and nothing more. Ileana looked at him wide eyed. He could see the fear there.

"The creepy old man took him." she whispered.

"The creepy old man?" he asked. Her eyes were wide as she nodded.

"Uh-huh, he took Daddy in fire but Daddy didn't want to go." She said. Undertaker felt it he was sure that he hit the mark and asked the most important question.

"What was your father's name?"

"Well I always call him Daddy cause that's what you're supposed to call your Dad." She told him. "His name though was Glenn Jacobs."

Undertaker hid the shock that the news brought. Did the girl know more? Could he asked, most importantly was he in-front of his niece?

"Do you know anything more about your Daddy besides his name?" Undertaker asked. Ileana had this thoughtful look.

"Mom told us once that Daddy had a half- brother named Mark Callaway but they didn't talk much and she never really bothered to find him." Ileana told him. Undertaker gulp silently not letting the little girl see. He was in-front of his niece.

"When did he disappear?" Undertaker asked.

"When I was four." She told him. They both didn't notice Roxanne coming down the ring. She had been worried Keon had been with Stone Cold an Ileana she hadn't found. Now she saw that she was talking to this large man.

"Ileana?" Roxanne said. Undertaker turned to see Roxanne and saw the look in her eyes it was the protective look.

"Momma." She said getting down from the turnbuckle. She smiled brightly and knew for some reason she shouldn't repeat the talk she had with the Undertaker. "I was talking to Mister Taker." Roxanne grabbed Ileana and looked at Taker.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Undertaker gave her a nod. Roxanne turned to Ileana. "Come on we have to go, I have a match tonight and I want you and Keon to be close to each other, we don't want one of you to be taken-she turned to look at Taker- by strangers."

Roxanne helped Ileana down the ring and Ileana waved at Taker. The Undertaker just smiled. Momma Bear under that skin.

Once they left he began to wonder. If Keon and Ileana were Kane's kids why hadn't he talked to them? Why didn't he talk to Roxanne? As he wondered he began to put everything in perspective the only way he knew something like this would happen is if Kane didn't remember them at all. That Bearer had done something to Kane to get him to leave and forget and Glenn hadn't told Bearer about his family.

The Undertaker only had one question was he going to be able to keep his brother's family protected and get Kane to remember his family.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is going to be in the faction arc, let's just say that after these months Kane is about to see his kids for the first time in years.**


	5. Hearts Can't Lie

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. In this chapter Kane will see his kids and let's just say memories will be stir and someone is going to get suspicious. Okay before I begin the chapter, I don't know much of the Faction only of what I have seen in YouTube so bare-with me.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon, Ileana and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 5: Hearts Can't Lie **

Roxanne had been having so much fun at the beginning. Now it was as if everything had turned into a nightmare. The Faction had taken control of the WWF. She had lost her Woman's Championship match to Stephanie thanks to Triple H and X-Pac. In a way she felt bad for Linda McMahon because she had been getting the worst. Most of all Roxanne feared that they would mess with her children. So every night she would leave her kids with the Hardy's or even made them stay on the bus. They didn't complain but she was worried they would fight at her.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_WWF Headquarters _

It had been some time since Roxanne stepped foot into the WWF Headquarters; but Linda had asked her to come. She arrived at office and knocked in softly for the door to be opened immediately by Linda. She smiled.

"Come in." Roxanne walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in-front of Linda. Instead of sitting on the other side Linda sat next to her. "I'm very glad you could come in Roxanne."

"Hey you're the boss next to Mr. McMahon." Roxanne told her.

"Well it seems not many think that way." Linda told her. Roxanne looked at Linda with a bit of suspicion.

"Why did you call me?" Roxanne asked. Linda smiled.

"Well I know you're a mother I have seen the children backstage and call it sentimentality but you must understand what I am going through? With you raising the children by yourself."

"Well in a way, in another not really the kids haven't gotten to that particular stage of rebellion." Roxanne admitted. "I have military school ready once they hit that stage though." She said joking making Linda laugh.

"I doubt you'll have that problem." Linda said. "But back to business, as you know Undertaker, Kane and the Rock are going against each other for the WWF Championship and well the Faction has Tori and my own daughter Stephanie getting involved in the matches so Triple H can keep the championship and everything else DX and the Faction have."

"I know; I've been screwed over if you recall." Roxanne said.

"You have not been the only one." Linda said.

"I know but what it's exactly you want me to do, Mrs. McMahon?" Roxanne said.

"Tonight in the match of the Rock, Undertaker and Kane vs. DX, I want you to get involved with the girl's distract DX so Undertaker, Kane and The Rock can get the win." Linda said. Roxanne looked at Linda with wide eyes, who knew the sweet looking woman had such bright ideas.

"You do realize I would have to brutalize your own daughter, right?" Roxanne asked.

"Tough Love is a mother's hardest weapon." Linda said. Roxanne slowly smiled and Linda knew she had ally.

"Well I accept." Roxanne said rising from the chair and shaking Linda's hand.

"Don't worry about your job either, like Taker you have it safe." Linda told her.

"I'll see you tonight Linda." Roxanne said leaving the office.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later- During the Match _

Roxanne was watching the television; watching the match waiting for the time for her to act. Keon and Ileana had been knocked out and that was something Roxanne hated-she was used to having them there- but at the same time was thanking. She saw Tori-who she still didn't like- trying to get into the match and Roxanne took it as her cue to go.

_Match_

"_Look at Tori, King she can't do that."_ JR said.

"_Yes, she can look at all the monsters trying to get her boyfriend."_ King said.

"_King you cannot be serious."_ JR said. Undertaker was in the ropes and looked at Roxanne coming down the ring. It took him a moment to realize, what she was doing? He couldn't help but smile at it though.

Roxanne came and grabbed Tori's leg dropping her first into the mat than to the floor. She began to stomp on Tori just enough to get the attention of the entire Faction. Undertaker took the opportunity to get Triple H and get the pin without much of them paying attention and Kane and The Rock taking care of the ones that weren't distracted.

Stephanie got close to Roxanne and was about to hit her but Roxanne kicked backwards and hard. Making Stephanie fall to the floor; clutching her abdomen.

"_That is not fair, what is she doing out here?"_ King asked.

"_I think she just helped in the involvement."_ JR said smiling. Roxanne got inside the ring because it was truly the safest place for her at the moment. She felt the presence of the Undertaker, who event though had taken off the whole creepy outfit off still made chills go up her spine.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After The Show- Roxanne's Hotel Room_

Roxanne sat on the sofa of the hotel room they were staying at she didn't have to travel tomorrow so staying in the hotel was okay. She was drinking coffee and cookies-not exactly the best idea before bed-but she couldn't stop thinking about the mess she had gotten herself into. After she helped them she left also without a word. She had a feeling they would be coming after her. As she went through the fourth chocolate chip cookie there was a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door standing close to it.

She opened the door slowly to see three men standing there. The same men she helped tonight. They came into the living room and as Kane and Undertaker looked around the room, The Rock began.

"The Rock needs to know, why you of all people got involved in the Rock's match with the Brothers of Destruction against the Faction." He said out-loud, too loud.

"Shh…" Roxanne said putting one of her fingers to her lips. The Rock looked at her.

"You tell the Rock to be quiet, I won't be quiet. Not until I get my answer about your interference." Roxanne looked at him and her temper flared.

"Would you shut-up or I will kick you out of the room for waking my children." She hissed. The Rock was shocked.

"Children?" he asked.

"Yes children, now lower your voice." Undertaker looked at Roxanne and smirked.

"We must know why you got involved?" he said. Roxanne looked at Taker.

"I was asked to get involved by Linda." She answered.

"You couldn't tell the Rock that." The Rock said again loudly. Roxanne socked him lightly and the Rock was shocked.

"What part of keeping your voice down don't you get?" Roxanne asked.

"Sorry." The Rock said. Kane was amused by the reaction the little woman had.

"Linda asked you to get involved?" Undertaker said.

"Yes, she wants to get even in some way and since I have issues with Stephanie and Tori I was the likely choice next to Lita." Roxanne said.

"The Rock needs to know if you will be getting involved more." He said looking at the woman standing there up and down in appreciation she was wearing pajamas. Kane glared and Undertaker noticed. And smirked his brother may not remember but the feelings were still there.

"Probably." Roxanne said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then we must know when you will be involved, I don't intent on babysitting." Kane told her from the sofa chair he was sitting in and she glared.

"Don't worry about it Kane, as you could see by my matches I can take care of myself." Roxanne said and Kane was shocked because he sensed that he recognized the tone of the scolding from somewhere. The Rock moved to grab Roxanne's hand and Kane glared he didn't like anyone doing that for some reason.

"The Rock appreciates the help and would like to see you some…" he didn't get to finish the flirting for two little people appear.

"Mom, why are people screaming?" Keon asked. Kane heard the voice and something tugged at him. Behind Keon was Ileana with a little bear she clutched in-front of her.

Roxanne looked at the Rock and glared. She turned around and looked at Keon.

"No one is screaming dear go back to sleep." She said.

"We're not sleepy anymore." Keon told her. Roxanne cursed on the inside.

"Alright sit right on the sofa and don't interrupt." Roxanne said. Keon went to sit in-front of Kane but didn't look at him for he grabbed one of the cookies. Ileana, Taker noticed had been brave enough to sit next to Kane without a word.

"You were saying?" Roxanne asked. The Rock tried to get her to say something more and the Undertaker was trying not to look at the sofa. Keon gave one look to Kane and he felt happy for seeing him up close but returned his attention to the cookie and went to move next to his mother and the Rock.

Kane was feeling for the first time in years at peace. That shouldn't be possible, but having those kids close made him feel a bit less like a monster.

Ileana was looking at the man sitting next to her. She wasn't scare she felt safe, the same way she felt next to Undertaker. She looked up at him and Kane returned the gaze, he didn't want to and expected the girl to move but she was curious. Ileana looked at the man's eyes and her own went wide in suspicion. His eyes were different color like her Daddy's.

Ileana looked at the bear in her hands and showed it to Kane. Kane at this was surprised and Ileana began to talk softly that only Undertaker and Kane could hear. "This is my teddy, my Daddy gave it to me his name is…" she didn't get to finish because Kane finished it for her.

"Mars; like the red planet that you thought looked pretty." Kane said and it shocked him that he knew the answer because he never talked to the girl before. But he was sure that was the name of the bear. For some reason he also knew that Keon didn't want a bear and he got a car instead they were gifts for their birthdays.

Millions of thoughts were going through Ileana's head she never told anyone the name of her teddy unless they were really important and from the wrestlers only Jeff and Undertaker knew the name. Why would Kane know the name? Undertaker saw suspicion and in a-way recognition in Ileana's eyes.

"Look Dwayne the conversation is very important but as you can notice I need to get the kids to sleep. If I'm going to be getting involved I will be informing you." Roxanne said.

"The Rock is fine with you checking in with him." he said.

"By my words I meant I will either be telling you, Undertaker and Kane." Roxanne said. The Rock only smirk a challenge he liked that than again she was a challenge with kids. So they continued to talk.

In the other side Undertaker was seeing something very curious. Ileana was smiling at Kane and slowly with not much protest from him; she got on his lap and curled herself into a ball immediately falling into slumber. He held the laughter in because well it was in a way reunion of Father and Daughter. It just like kind of funny I mean Kane looked way to intimidating even in somewhat normal clothes and the mask. Ileana was wearing small little pajamas.

Kane was looking at the little girl in his arms. It was weird but the little girl seemed very at peace and he was really calm having her there as if it was routine. He didn't notice that the talk between Roxanne and The Rock was done and the Rock had left.

"If you want to I can take her." Kane looked up to see Roxanne standing there with a small smile. Undertaker took the opportunity in some way.

"Roxanne look Ileana is tired and if you change her arms she might wake her up, why don't you let Kane take her to where you sleep?" Undertaker said. Roxanne breathed in and looked at Kane.

"She sleeps on the left side of the large bed."

Kane got up slowly knowing the drill and held the little girl close. He moved slowly to the bedroom and saw the large bed. He moved to the left side and lowered the little girl there. He put the little bear next to her and whispered. "Good-night." Ileana still unconscious said something that got Kane.

"Night, Daddy." She whispered and turned around in her sleep. Kane looked at her and as he walked out of the room he didn't let the shock be seeing in his face and you couldn't see it unless you were the Undertaker.

"Thank-you." Roxanne said. Kane just nodded. Undertaker looked at Roxanne.

"If you're going to be getting involved tell us just so were sure." Undertaker told her before getting out of the room with Kane.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Outside in the Hallway_

"So, what do you think of Roxanne?" Undertaker said awkwardly.

'The girl she is too quiet." Kane commented.

'_Family trait.'_ Undertaker thought. "Ileana is a sweet kid."

"I don't do sweet." Kane said before going into his hotel room.

Undertaker looked at the close door. _'No, no you don't but those kids pulled at your cold heart-strings.' _He thought before leaving to his bedroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Monday Night Raw and King last week's match was explosive."_ JR said.

"_Explosive the Faction was distracted because Roxanne to bully both Stephanie and Tori." _King said.

"_Roxanne wouldn't have to have gotten involved if Stephanie and Tori didn't get involved in the match in the first place."_ JR defended Roxanne.

"_You're just defending Roxanne because you like her."_ King said.

"_Roxanne is a strong individual and I respect that."_ JR said.

"_It doesn't matter; I like to see what Mr. McMahon has to say about it."_ King said. Vince's music came on and Mr. McMahon came down with Shane.

"_I'll guess you will get your wish King."_ JR said.

Mr. McMahon stood in the middle of the ring with to the boos of the crowd. He grabbed the microphone and walked a little bit before he began to talk.

"Now as we saw last week it appears Linda got some help from one particular Diva." he said. "Roxanne I know you can hear me and all I can say is you can join us be the Factions third lady in the group. Why would you want to be with the Undertaker, Kane and the Rock when you can be with real men?"

"We are plenty to keep you happy." Shane said. The crowd saw how the monitors began to light up and Roxanne was sitting there with a very nice suit.

"Well I guess that would be nice to have all those man fawning." She said. "But is not the quantity but the quality of the men that surround me that I care for. So for the past few months Mr. McMahon let me see the ways I had a title match against your daughter and both Shane and Triple H got involved. In my matches X-Pac also got involved and most of the Faction members now tell why would I of all people want to be near the people that beat the crap out of me a couple of times."

"_She's right King."_ JR said.

"Is that your choice/" Vince asked. "Because if it is, I can assure you that in your alliance with Undertaker, Kane and The Rock the same way I and the Faction are doing them I will make your life a living hell."

"_Come on JR not even Roxanne is stupid enough to align herself now that the ultimatum was thrown."_ King said.

In the office Roxanne looked at the screen it was truly her choice and Undertaker had come to tell her that, that her choice would be her own and that he didn't expect her to put herself in danger. At the same time Roxanne was thinking if she did the wrong thing and didn't help, what kind of face would she have for her kids?

"My choice is Undertaker, Kane and The Rocks side." Roxanne said.

"_She is stupid after all."_ King said.

"_She isn't stupid she is doing the right thing."_ JR said.

"Fine, than tonight you have a match X-Pac and Triple H versus You and whomever you choose and my daughter will be the special guest referee." Vince said.

"_See now she is seeing the consequences of her actions."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"Do you regret your choice?" Roxanne turned to see Undertaker and Kane looking at her inside the locker room.

"Not really." Roxanne said. She looked at the two man standing in-front of her. "But I do have a plan for tonight that I think Linda herself might like." Kane raised an eyebrow under the mask.

"I'll be your partner for this match." Kane said. Roxanne looked at Kane and smiled a smile that Kane was really starting to like.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Until the next chapter you guys will see what Roxanne's plan will be. I'm also going to start some Kane and Roxanne fluff so be prepare. **


	6. Jealousy Is a Nasty Thing

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**antihero32, Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews. I would like to say that in the beginning of the chapter we are going to be seeing some Father and Son moment since in the last chapter we saw more of a Daughter and Father moment. Also I will time-skip ad Kane is going to begin to remember some by having flashbacks but not everything. Now the kids are about to make the biggest choice that will shape their future, Also I will be making some time jump like the Kane and Undertaker match in Summer-slam. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Ileana, and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 6: Jealousy Is a Nasty Thing **

_Before Match _

Kane was sitting in his locker room preparing for the match later tonight. His concentration was broken when there was a knock on his door. He got up slowly and thought that it was Undertaker or maybe the person he wanted to see Roxanne. He was surprised to see the little boy Keon standing right in his door. He opened the door to let the little boy in to say what he came to say.

Keon was nervous the man in-front of him even though he liked him as a wrestler was scared of him right now. He didn't know why but he was for the past week he had been in the room with the other three and was able to interact with both him and Ileana. But right now it was important that he talked to him. Keon squared his shoulders a bit and was ready to talk as Kane was looking at him.

"Kane I want to talk to you." Keon said. Kane was quiet letting the kid talk. Keon was intimidated by the larger man, but it wouldn't stop him from saying his piece. "My mom is putting herself in danger because of you three."

"She made her choice." Kane said.

"I know, but you're going to be out there with her tonight and I want you to protect her." Keon said looking at Kane right in the eyes. "Ile and I have no one else but Mom and we can't have her getting hurt." Kane felt a sort of pride that would be the word _'pride'_ he could tell the kid was scared to come into the room. But he still came to tell him-The Big Red Monster- to take care of his mother.

"I'll protect your mother." Kane said and Keon smirked.

"Thanks." He said leaving the locker room. "Keep her safe." were his last words.

"I've always kept you safe." he said and shook his head. Kane felt a small pang on his head and touched it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

Kane waited for Roxanne as she came to the gorilla so they could go out. Tori, X-Pac and Triple H were already waiting outside. Roxanne came in and she was wearing a black outfit, black tights with a silver belt, black boots and a halter top, her gloves and elbow pads.

"Ready?" she asked him and he just nodded. Kane music came on and they went out together.

"_She chose the Big Red Monster."_ King said. _"This tells you how terrible she is."_

"_Oh King, I think it's a good choice and orthodox but it is Roxanne after all."_ JR said.

"_Stop defending her, JR."_ King said.

Kane and Roxanne got in the ring just as Stephanie looked their way with a smirk. They both knew the match would be messed with and that's the reason they had a little trick up their sleeve.

The two teams looked at each other and X-Pac came up first; he being a bit smaller Roxanne motioned Kane to be out in the ropes

"_Kane is letting Roxanne begin first."_ King said.

"_I think, Roxanne made the choice, King."_ JR said.

X-Pac thought it would be easy to go at Roxanne that is until Roxanne used a Hurracarana on him dropping him on the floor. It shocked them but Stephanie backed up Roxanne for no reason at all. Roxanne back up and waited for X-Pac to get up and when he did she ran to him and kicked him in the stomach before slapping him. X-Pac with some help of Stephanie was able to grab Roxanne and supplex her into the mat. Roxanne's back rise-up in pain.

"_See JR this is what she gets for getting involved in something that will make her life a living hell."_ King said.

X-Pac raised her up and tried to get her onto another supplex but Roxanne stopped it. He tried again and she stopped it again and pushed him off her. X-Pac though not to be outdone grabbed her arm and threw her into the turnbuckle where Triple H was. Triple H pulled on Roxanne's hair and Kane was seeing red and was about to go in but Stephanie didn't allow it making Triple H pulled more on Roxanne and grabbing her. But since Stephanie was distracted with Kane, Roxanne bit into Triple H's arm causing him to let her go. X-Pac was coming and Roxanne ran toward the other side and tagged in Kane.

Kane was pissed not because he almost broke his word to Keon but because they had the audacity to touch his woman. He didn't care that Roxanne wasn't physically his but he felt that she was his. He went at X-Pac and began destroying him not only him but also Triple H by clothesline him into the ground. Stephanie was going to go to her husband but Roxanne took the opportunity and grabbed her into a Twisting DDT. Tori was about to go in but Roxanne kicked her down.

"_There is no referee."_ King said. At that moment Kane Choke slams X-Pac into the ground twice and went for the pin. But there was no referee that is until the fans saw the Rock running down the ramp with a referee shirt on.

"_What the hell?"_ King said. The Rock slide into the ring and counted 1...2…3... And the bell was rung. The crowd went wild for them. Kane got close to Roxanne and checked her over quickly.

"They won." JR said.

"But the Rock wasn't even the referee." King said.

"Not according to Linda, King." JR said. The climbed down the ring and wen backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Kane was being very careful as Roxanne walked.

"Hey you okay?" the Rock asked her.

"Yeah, just a little pain but that's normal." She said. _'This still doesn't compare to childbirth.' _She thought and kept the chuckle in. The Rock ignored Kane and grabbed Roxanne's hand.

"The Rock wants to know if you would like to go out to dinner with him tonight?" he asked. Kane and Roxanne froze. Roxanne looked at Kane and for some reason felt like she was signing the warrant for somebody to die.

"Uh…I can't I promised the kids I would take them out for burgers after the show." Roxanne said. The Rock smiled he could kill two birds with one stone.

"The Rock likes burgers; he can go with you and the kids." The Rock said. Kane felt something burn on the inside. He was waiting for Roxanne's answer.

"Alright." Roxanne said. The Rock smirked in victory so he left. Roxanne shook her head and Kane turned around to leave until her voiced stopped him. The only thing he wanted to do was break something.

"Kane." Roxanne said.

"What?" he asked. She was about to say more when both her kids came running.

"Momma you were great out there." Keon said

"Thanks." Roxanne said.

"Are we going to go get burgers?" Ileana asked.

"Yes and the Rock is going to be coming." Roxanne told them. Keon didn't like that at all and neither did Ileana.

Roxanne went to change when Ileana moved toward Kane who didn't happen to be exactly stable. She grabbed his hand and Keon was the one to talk.

"Thanks Kane for protecting our Mom." He said and Kane just nodded.

"Kane do you want to come with us to eat burgers if Momma invited the Rock than we could invite you too." Ileana said. Kane looked Ileana and had to smile from under the mask. "Please." She said and he just gave her a nod. Keon and Ileana went back to where they happened to be during the match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After the Show- Hotel _

Roxanne was getting ready to take her kids for the burgers with the Rock she didn't really wanted to invite him. They were doing rather well in their studies and that made her proud.

Outside the hotel The Rock was coming dressed to go take the pretty little woman on a date. Of course it was with the kids but that didn't mean he couldn't make some moves on her. He was contemplating the moves when he saw two individuals standing at her door.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Undertaker and Kane looked at him.

"Well we were invited by Keon and Ileana they said it was a celebration for them doing good-job in school and the win from tonight." Undertaker said and he was amused. He knew the game the Rock was playing and the fact that the kids caught it fast.

The Rock rolled his eyes now he had to keep Roxanne's attention on him besides this two. Before they could knock the door opened and Ileana was dressed in a very pretty skirt and shirt and looked at the men standing there.

"Hi, Momma is coming out right now." She whispered. Keon came out and he was as nicely dressed. When Roxanne came out and saw all three Keon as the one that talked

"We invited Kane and Taker to eat burgers with us." He said. Roxanne raised an eyebrow and on the inside she was cheering.

"Alright than lets go." She said.

They walked in silence until they arrived at the burger joint. It was weird seeing all of them there and Roxanne had to keep the chuckle in as the three large men actually ate with them in this place ignoring most of the strange looks.

"So you two are doing well in school." Undertaker asked.

"Yes, we got good grades and there thinking of jumping us up another grade." Keon told them and it surprised the three man they didn't know the kids were that smart.

"Is that true the Rock is proud of you two doing so well." The Rock said. "What do you plan on doing when you're grown up?" Keon and Ileana looked at each other before they answered in unison because they had been talking about it for a few months.

"We want to wrestle."

Roxanne had to keep from choking on her burger at the choice her kids made.

"Are you sure about that particular road you two want to travel?" Roxanne asked.

"It's very hard to become a wrestler." Undertaker told them.

"We know but we liked being there." Keon said. "The people are so cool." Ileana looked at Kane and said something that caught their attention.

"I think Papa would have been very proud." Ileana said and looked at Kane while saying it. Kane on the other hand was thinking about the kids choices and he was strangely proud. He unconsciously nodded his head. Roxanne looked at her kids.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming." Roxanne said.

The conversation drifted to different subjects that when they were done everything seemed really peaceful. As they walked back to the hotel Kane and Roxanne walked together in the back. Undertaker was making sure to keep the Rock entertained.

"What do you think of their choice?" Kane asked her and she looked at him.

"I think if it's their choice I would have to back them all the way up like my Father did." Roxanne said.

"He backed you up for everything." Kane told her, but Roxanne didn't think she heard the question correctly but knew what the question meant.

"Yeah, he did." Roxanne said. "God, I sometimes miss him." she told him and Kane grabbed her shoulder and instead of freaking out Roxanne felt comforted. They walked together like that for some time and Kane was looking forward. He saw that the Undertaker turned and looked at them but didn't say anything.

As they walked together Kane felt his head hurt a little bit. Than it was like if he was seeing something:

"_Come on, Glenn we're going to be late." The woman said to him. They were walking in what seemed to be the woods. _

"_You shouldn't be walking that fast in your condition." Glenn told her. _

"_I'm pregnant not invalid." The woman told him. She disappeared in the woods and he ran after her. _

When Kane looked back he was walking with the group up the elevator. Undertaker and The Rock left and the kids went inside. Roxanne turned to Kane and smiled.

"Thanks for going with us and for tonight." She said letting go the hand she had grabbed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane's Room_

Kane went into his bedroom and moved to the bathroom. He slowly removed his mask and looked at his face. It wasn't burned anymore it looked normal he still looked like a monster but not as much. But on the inside he was one.

'_Could she see me?'_ he thought. He was thinking of Roxanne there was something there; a feeling and he didn't know how to react. But could she end up doing what Tori had done to him talking behind his back throwing lies and leaving him for someone else. He had to admit he liked the two little kids. He showered and changed for bed hoping to get some answers that were eluding him. But sadly tonight he wouldn't sleep in peace;

_The lights from the holidays seemed to be flashing all around the small cabin. He was full from food and happiness was all around the place but he wanted something more. _

"_Come on, Glenn the countdown is about to begin." The woman told him. He looked at her and she was short but with long dark brown hair and very pretty eyes. Eyes he had seen before. _

"_I still don't see the appeal of these things." He told her. _

"_That is because you've never spent one this should be the first time right?" the woman said. _

"_Not really but it would be the first time since my parents died in the fire." He told her and she grabbed his hand. _

"_Well you won't be alone in this one you'll have me." She said. He got closer and kissed her. _

"_I guess I shouldn't complain." He said. _

"_No you shouldn't." She told him. _

"_Well Rox…._

He woke up with a start. The dream was too vivid and something told him that something was missing. No he knew that something was missing he was feeling it more and more often than anything that had happened before.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne's Room _

Roxanne couldn't sleep tonight. Glenn was there in her dreams and it brought her peace and loneliness at the same time.

"Where are you? I wish you would be back." she asked no one as she touched the rings around her neck. She had a feeling he was here close to her but where or maybe it was just her wish to have him there seeing their kids grow. She didn't know her wish would be answered in the way it was.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later—Two Days before Summer-slam; Hotel _

There was something bothering Kane someone was calling him. He felt it he had his blood boiling, anger the monster was coming out. He had lost an important match and he felt that everyone was feeling sorry for him. Not only that but he had heard that Roxanne was going to be going out with Taker tonight. He hated that. He had answered Michael Cole he was a _'Monster'_ nothing more.

There was a knock on his hotel room door and he opened it expecting it to be the Undertaker standing there. He was shocked to see Roxanne instead.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Roxanne went into the room without fear knowing also her kids were safe since The Undertaker of all people had decided to take them while she came to talk. The Undertaker didn't expect her to fix things but she needed answers.

"I came to talk to you." She said. "Why did you do it?" she asked him.

"Do what?" he said closing the door.

"Why did you betray the Undertaker?" she asked. Kane looked at her.

"Ah so you came for him." he said.

"I didn't come for Taker he of all people is pissed of what you did." Roxanne told him. "I came because of you, why did you do it?"

"I'm a monster, what don't you get about that?" he demanded screaming at her.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Kane, I did nothing to you so don't take it out on me." she told him and those words got to him.

"Why do you care, shouldn't you be out with Taker tonight?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Roxanne asked.

"About the date you had with Taker tonight." Kane said. Roxanne looked at him in shock he thought he had a date with Taker of all people.

"First of all." she said getting her voice back. "I didn't have a date with Taker; second of all it's none of your business if I date him." He grabbed her arms in his and raised her up almost to his eye-level.

"He wouldn't care about you." Kane told her.

"Kane." she breathed out. "I wouldn't date Taker anyway." Kane looked at her and she wasn't afraid.

"Why not?" He asked curious about the answer.

"Kane, I'm married I've been married for almost ten years." She told him and it was as if he had forgotten that.

"But he is gone." He told her.

"I still have a bit of hope that he will come back to me." She told him. "I love my husband and no one will change my mind about that."

Something took over Kane he didn't know if he was crazy but he needed to do this. If he couldn't have her because of her husband maybe a little taste wouldn't hurt either of them. He slipped the mouth cover from his mask and pinned her to the wall.

He didn't wait to see if she was going to be receptive about the kiss at all. He just bent down and took a kiss from her. Roxanne was shocked about the kiss and was about to kick him but couldn't. They both surrendered into the kiss and it was like returning for them. Roxanne wrapped her arms around Kane's neck and brought him closer to her.

When he stopped Roxanne just looked at him and moved away getting out of the room. Kane looked at the closed door and felt he didn't know exactly, how he felt.

They both didn't know the person that was planning on coming back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mr. McMahon's Office _

The room was dark and as Mr. McMahon sat there looking at the other man in-front of him.

"Are you sure you can keep your son contained?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Of course Mr. McMahon, Kane would never disobey me." Paul Bearer said and Mr. McMahon raised an eyebrow.

"You will also have to keep Taker busy." He said.

"I will keep my Kane in line, so that means Undertaker will be busy as well." Paul Bearer assured him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Now the new Arc is going to begin because I wasn't going to stay to long in the Faction Arc because I didn't want to mess it up. In the next chapter I will be skipping another few months to the birthday of the twins and Paul Bearer is about to make his appearance which also means Kane memory is about to come back in the next two chapters not that it won't come with a price. **


	7. Birthday Wishes Part 1

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and tmharris2 **_**for their reviews. Son in this chapter I did tell you guys I would be skipping for the twins birthday and the chapter will be a two part because there also important chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon and Ileana and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 7: Birthday Wishes Part 1 **

_October _

The Undertaker had been spending a lot of time with his niece. It made him incredibly aware; that his niece already had an idea about her Father. For the past few months when she had seen her Father, Undertaker knew she recognized him. He was going to tell her soon the truth the reason her Father didn't remember them. He felt it to his bones that something was coming and the sooner the girl knew the better. The boy would be much harder to talk to but he was hoping her could get to him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Roxanne walked the backstage area with a bit of step. She hadn't been able to worry much about the Faction since after Kane's betrayal of Taker well there was no group and she became almost invisible to the Faction. That is unless she made a grab for the Woman's Championship and that was something she had done and cheated out of twice.

The kiss between her and Kane had been almost ignored if not forgotten. They hadn't talked much about it. It didn't mean that it didn't play on her mind once in a while, when she wasn't thinking of anything in particular.

But now she had other things in her hands. Two things in particular her children were turning ten and according to them it was an important day. She had there presents already but she knew they wanted something else she just didn't know what?

"Roxanne." She turned to look at Lita, who happened to be standing next to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh I was just wondering what you plan to do for the twin's birthday." Lita asked. Roxanne looked at her in surprise. "Keon told Matt and Matt told me." Lita said.

"Oh…" Roxanne said. "I don't know maybe a small cake."

"Really?" Lita asked.

"It's not like they're not going to get enough candy anyway." Roxanne said. "Out of all the days I could give birth on they had to choose to come out on the day candy flies to children's hands." Lita chuckled.

"It cannot be that bad." Lita said.

"Lita they were born on Halloween." Roxanne said and Lita laughed.

"Seriously?" Lita asked.

"Yes, they were supposed to be born on the 30 but they waited another day." Roxanne said. They walked together for a few more before Lita had a plan.

"Hey, how come you don't do a small party for them?" Lita asked.

"A party?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, yeah I mean their enough Superstars and Divas that like your adorable twins and considering they had begun to take interest on the business and getting tips from almost every wrestler that likes them wouldn't it be nice for us to be there with them for their birthday." Lita said.

"It is after the show." Roxanne said.

"Exactly, we can dress up it is Halloween after all and surprise them." Lita told her. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine, we'll start preparations soon." Roxanne said.

"Nice, I'll tell Jeff since he is the twin's favorite." Lita said running. Roxanne stayed there and shook her head. It was really going to shock the twins if they had a surprise party. The last birthday she just took them to a nice restaurant.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Somewhere Unknown_

His plans had been laid out for a few weeks and he would soon begin the start of them. He had been calling his son after all Kane was going to be back in his control even if Kane didn't know that. There was nothing to stop him at all from getting his son back that is Paul Bearer was sure and to make Mr. McMahon happy would make him feel happy considering Vince was giving him, his two sons backs.

"When will you begin?" Vince asked him.

"Very soon do not worry I will have Kane contained and the Undertaker as well." Paul Bearer said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Halloween-Rented Bar_

Roxanne and some of the Divas were getting ready for the party since it was after the show. Jeff was supposed to bring the kids inside the small bar they had rented to make the small party. It was going to be close so only they could be inside and no one would come uninvited.

"Well come on Roxanne is everything ready?" Debra asked her.

"Yes is everyone ready?" she asked. Most of the people in the room nodded and were dressed in Halloween costumes. Roxanne of all things was surprised of the people that attended or the friends she had made over the past months. Even Kane and Taker were here and they weren't exactly close at the moment.

The knock on the door told them to be ready for the twins to come in. the lights went out and Jeff brought the kids with their eyes close.

"Okay you two ready?" Jeff asked. The lights turned on and everyone yelled.

"Surprise!"

Keon and Ileana looked at the place and there smiles turn into 100 watt grins. Roxanne appeared before them and hugged them tight.

"Happy ten birthday." She whispered.

"This is cool." Keon said. Ileana just kept looking around with a smile.

The party began and since both were wearing costumes Keon was wearing a wolf man and Ileana was being a fairy they both had fun. They were laughing and getting a bunch of candy besides the one they already had.

The adults still had fun and even though they were young they were able to see some of the Superstars and Divas get drunk which wasn't exactly unusual but they never seen drunk people that were so funny before.

"It's time for cake." Roxanne said.

"And Presents." Lita said. The group move in the table as both Jeff and Matt brought out the birthday cakes. Both were different one was vanilla (Keon) and the other was chocolate (Ileana) both had the 10 candle on top and they waited.

"Happy Birthday to you…" the group began to sing the song. Roxanne and Kane stood together-with the help of the Undertaker- and they just looked at each other and both hid the smiles at seeing the kids happy.

"Okay make a wish you two." Jeff said and Lita got the camera.

'_I wish for our Dad back." _Keon wished for and didn't know his wish was half complete.

'_I wish he remember us.'_ Ileana wished and looked at Kane for a little she was really sure of who he was under that mask.

"Okay little darlings it's time for presents." Debra said.

Most of the Superstars gave them small gifts and the Divas gave Ileana cute clothes and Keon small gifts. Undertaker and Kane came forward at the same time with different gifts but both of the same size one was big and one small. But the big boxes had air holes and it made most of the Superstars and Divas wonder what the Deadman and Big Red Monster had gotten the two little kids.

Undertaker gave the large purple box to Keon and Kane gave the large red one to Ileana. And the small gifts vise-versa. They each gave an envelope to Roxanne and she was sending a silent prayer they weren't snakes inside those boxes.

Ileana and Keon opened the large boxes at the same time and at the same time the two little puppies came out. One was black (Keon's) and the other a russet color (Ileana's). The kids grabbed the puppies and Roxanne looked at them than looked at the men standing next to her.

"You gave my kids wolves." She whispered. Undertaker and Kane juts looked at each other.

"Momma look at the pretty puppy." Ileana came and showed her. Roxanne was trying not to be enchanted by the animal but the happiness in both her kids she couldn't help it.

"He is very pretty." Roxanne said. Ileana looked at Kane and smiled a similar but more reserve smile than her mother.

"Thank you." She said hugging his leg. Kane was just shock and behind the mask he smiled. "I'm naming him; Red." She told him.

"I'm naming him Croc like crocodile but only the beginning." Keon told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night-Hotel _

Ileana was still up not being able to sleep, unlike Keon and her mom that were sound asleep. She tip-toed to the living room and Red followed her around she went to get the present from the Undertaker she hadn't opened. She grabbed the small black box and opened it slowly. Inside was a necklace of a Cross she got it out and in the back she saw that something was written on. She turned it around and in the back were the crossed names of Kane and Undertaker there. She looked into the box and saw a small note and it really caught her eye;

_I know, what you know_

_**Undertaker**_

She was surprised by the note though. Unless Undertaker knew about the thing she was thinking off. She bit her lip and went to the door silently she got that very easy, she let Red out first than she went out and went to the Undertaker's room, she knew what number it was because she spent too much time with the man. Hence the reason she knew how to sneak around so well.

_Undertakers Room_

The knock on the door got Taker surprised and wondered if he knew exactly, who it was? He went and walked slowly before looking into the peep-hole. He smirked as he saw his little niece standing there. He knew that Roxanne mustn't have known that her little daughter was out and about. He opened the door slowly and saw the cross around her neck.

"What did you mean by you know what I know?" She asked. Undertaker noticed the little puppy was coming into his bedroom like nothing.

"Come in and I'll tell you." Undertaker said. Ileana nodded and went in sitting on the sofa with Red at her feet. Undertaker didn't know how to begin and as he thought he sat in-front of the little girl. It seemed he didn't need to think about it much Ileana already knew.

"Kane is my Daddy isn't he?" she asked. Undertaker looked at her.

"How are you so sure he is?" he asked her. Ileana looked at him.

"He knew the name of my Teddy Bear _'Mars'_ and knew why I named him like that. When I told you and Jeff I just said his name was Mars." Ileana told him. "He also has two different color eyes like Daddy does and he says things that sound very much like Dad and his voice is as strong as his." Undertaker had to smile and when Ileana saw that smile she knew that she was right.

"Yes he is your Father." Undertaker told her. Ileana smiled brightly.

"But he….I have to tell Momma." Ileana said and Undertaker raised a hand to stop her.

"You can't." Undertaker said.

"Why?" Ileana said tilting her head to the side.

"Kane doesn't remember anything from you guys and if he does is in little pieces." Undertaker said.

"How do you know he is our Daddy though?" Ileana asked.

"I'm your Uncle Mark." He told her and her eyes went wide.

"So you know about the creepy old man that took him?" she said.

"Yes, he brought him here but I don't know what Bearer did to your Father." Undertaker told her.

"Uncle Taker can Daddy hurt us without meaning it?' Ileana asked.

"I really don't know." Taker told her. "I don't know how to explain it to you, I think he in some-way knows who you are but at the same time we don't know the damage Bearer did to him."

"So he can be bad because of Bearer." She said.

"Probably, Bearer holds a lot of things over us." Taker told her. He didn't want to tell his niece that Paul Bearer was also her and Keon's Grandfather.

"Why did you tell me the truth?" Ileana asked.

"Because I know you can keep it a secret." Undertaker said. "Now it's late and I must take you back to your mother or she is going to explode." Ileana nodded her head and followed him out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hallway_

Paul was sneaking around trying to find Kane's room. He didn't see Undertaker or Ileana coming but that didn't mean the little girl didn't see him.

Ileana gasped and went to run away but Taker grabbed her hand. He looked up and saw Bearer and he knew what she was looking at.

"He won't do anything to you." He whispered. Taker could feel Ileana shaking all over in her little body from that encounter. He saw bearer disappear into Kane room but he could deal with that later and worry about Ileana first. He walked her to her room and she looked at him.

"Don't let that creepy old man get us." She said.

"I won't." Taker said. He closed the door and made sure that Ileana had locked it before he left toward his brother's room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane's Room_

Kane was sleeping soundly when he heard noise in his room. He went to grab his mask when the voice stopped him cold.

"No need to hide your face from me son, a father will always accept a son for his flaws." Paul Bearer said. Kane stood up and looked at Bearer.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I came to make you return to my side." Paul said. "You have never been happier than next to me."

"I don't wish to be happy." Kane said even though he knew he was lying. He had been happy tonight in the small party they had done for the twins. When he saw Ileana's face for the puppy he had given her or the puppy that his brother had given Keon and Roxanne's face of happiness of seeing her children so happy. He felt the protective instinct come over for the little family.

"Of course you wish to be happy, I am your father and that is all I want to do." Paul said. He knew it wasn't working it was as hard as the moment he had seen him those years ago. When he was living in that small town he had been reluctant to be with him.

"Get away from me Bearer." Kane warned.

"Is it that you have found happiness, may I remind you that the last time you had a woman she betrayed you to you supposed friend." Bearer told him.

"She wouldn't do that." Kane said.

"So there is someone." Bearer said.

"No." Kane said but Bearer knew he was lying.

"Come back to me Kane or I will hurt that Diva that I've seen with you on the show and she was beautiful children doesn't she." Bearer said. Kane got so close to Bearer that he could feel the anger rolling Kane in waves.

"Don't touch them." Kane said.

"Then come back into my power." Bearer said. Kane knew that Bearer would hurt the family if he didn't go with him.

"Fine." He sighed in anger.

"Good boy." And with that they disappeared.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Outside Kane's Room_

Undertaker had come to his brother's room after he was sure Ileana wasn't going to come out. He went to knock on the door and saw that Kane wouldn't answer and he knew Kane would answer that door quickly. He knocked again and again getting some people from next door to open their doors but they didn't say anything by the glare that Taker sent their way.

After the knocking he went to ask for a key to the front desk and went back up. Putting the key in he let himself into the room.

There was no one there. Except he noticed Kane's mask had not left the small table and the covers were thrown on the floor. Taker went to check the bathroom and found nothing.

"Shit." He cussed. He knew that Bearer had taken his brother and the only way he would see him would be on the show. Not only that but if Bearer was planning something he not only needed to keep his eyes open but also keep Kane's family safe from anyone that would hurt them.

Sadly though one dark thought came to his mind.

'_What if he had to protect Roxanne and the kids from Kane himself?'_ he just hoped it was a thought.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Now Ileana and Taker will be the only ones to know the real person behind Kane's mask and she isn't saying anything. Review.**


	8. Birthday Wishes Part 2

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews and I hope you continue to like this story. Now in this chapter the thing we have all have been waiting for is going to happen.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon and Ileana and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 8: Birthday Wishes Part 2**

Three days had passed and Undertaker had heard nothing from Kane and it freaked him out. Ileana hadn't told her mother about her Father because she knew he was gone taken by the old creepy man again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"_Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw."_ JR said.

"_That's right JR and man are thing going to be great tonight. Stone Cold is going to be facing the Rock for a number one contenders match for Triple H's WWE Title."_ King said.

"_That is not all…."_ he didn't get to finish for the fire came out and Kane music.

"_What is Kane doing out here?"_ King asked.

"_I don't know King."_ JR said and they both saw Kane coming out with Paul Bearer.

"_Paul Bearer is back with Kane."_ King said.

"_This is not good."_ JR said. In the back Ileana saw it and her eyes were wide with fear even her little puppy noticed it.

They got into the ring and Paul Bearer got the microphone. The crowd was booing him.

"Oh my dear Kane has come back to me and we plan on wreaking havoc in the entire WWF, isn't that right Kane." Paul said but Kane didn't move his head or anything. "But I need something more to have this complete. Undertaker my dear Undertaker; come to me."

Undertaker's music came on and the crowd went wild. He was serious and looking at Bearer with disgust.

"Do you really think I would go back to you of all people?" Undertaker said.

"Yes, you belong with me and I can make you and Kane the strongest Tag Team in here and you can destroy and take what has been denied of you." Bearer said.

"What if I say no?" Undertaker challenged.

"Then I will have Kane destroy you and everyone that gets involved with you." Bearer warned his tone turning cold at being denied.

"I don't fear you and my answer is no." Undertaker said before going backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Undertaker was walking and his thoughts were going everywhere. Kane was under the control of Bearer and he had to worry. He knew they were going to be coming after him. He walked and was stopped by Vince.

"What do you want McMahon?" he asked.

"You and Roxanne have a mixed tag team match against Trish and Test." Vince told him. He just left smiling and Undertaker just cursed his luck.

He went to find Roxanne of all people. He had a feeling that McMahon had a hand in the returning Paul Bearer. Taker knew his hunches were never wrong on that department either. He found the locker room he was looking for and knocked on it. Ileana opened it and smiled at him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey little girl; where's your mother?" he asked.

"Momma is in do you want to talk to her?" she asked. He nodded and she moved out of the way letting him inside.

Roxanne was pacing the locker room when she saw Taker. "What's wrong?"

"We have a mixed-tag against Trish and Test." He told her. Roxanne just nodded but she was worried. She looked at the kids who happened to be too entertained by their puppies to really pay attention to them.

"You're worried about Kane?" she asked.

"Yes, with him under the control of Bearer there is anything he won't do." Taker told her.

Roxanne looked at Taker and began to think _'Bearer; why does that name sound so familiar?' _she asked herself. "Then we better be careful." She told him.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the gorilla later." He said leaving the locker room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Boiler Room _

Kane looked at Bearer as he paced the room.

"How dare Taker say no to me?" Bearer demanded. "How can he say no to me, can he really believe I won't have my way?" Bearer asked Kane. Kane just stood there.

"Why do I ask you?" he spat. Kane glared at him behind the mask. "He won't run away from me for long tonight we are going to be involved in his match and I will get him back on our side." He said. His words though caught something in Kane's mind.

_He was in the hospital and dressing in clothes that were surprising him that it fit. He heard someone come in and he turned to look at the woman. She came close to him and called his name. He couldn't see much of her face it was blurry except for her vibrant dark green eyes._

"_Glenn?" she said and it pulled at him that she would say his name like that. "Your running away from that man aren't you?" she asked him and he stayed silent he couldn't tell her what Bearer had done to him. _

"_I have to." Was his response and he knew he was saying the truth. The green eyed woman got closer to him and touched his hand he could feel something cool on his palm. He looked at it and saw a pair of keys. _

"_This are the keys to my car take it." she told him and he was touched but knew it was wrong. _

"_I can't." _

Kane looked at the boiler room and was trying to make sense what he had seen. On the week he had stayed with Paul and he had tried to torture him it didn't work as it often had. It was as if something was blocking it. It was weak to admit that he would get images of that kiss he had with Roxanne the night she had come to his room or the faces of her kids.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

Roxanne was dressed in her outfit for the night. It was simple dark red tight, silver and red top and silver and red boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail letting her curls down her back.

"Ready?" she heard Taker asked.

"Yeah let's go." She said. She came out first.

"_Look at Roxanne I hope she knows the stakes here?"_ King said.

"_I think she knows the stakes very well, King."_ JR said.

"_Taker should be proud that he is going to put a beautiful woman in danger."_ King said sarcastically.

"_I don't think he is proud to be doing that King."_ JR said.

Roxanne waited for Taker to come out as she looked at her opponents on the other side of the ring. Trish smirked at her and Roxanne just rolled her eyes. She was worried she saw Kane and how he reacted with Bearer around. It hurt because for some reason she felt like he didn't want to be with him that he was trapped for something. Undertaker came out to the cheers of the crowd and circled the ring with his motorcycle.

Trish and Roxanne stood in the ring for they would begin the match first. The bell rang and the girls began to go for a grapple. They reversed twice until Roxanne had Trish by the waist and raised her into a back supplex. They stood up and Trish slapped Roxanne and Roxanne returned it. Trish grabbed Roxanne and threw her into the turnbuckle and slapped her chest twice causing Roxanne to bended over and covered it. Trish began to taunt and Roxanne used the roped to bounce and grabbed her in a hurracarana. She went for the pin.

1…2… and Trish kicked out. She punched Roxanne off her and went to tag in Test. Roxanne went and tagged Undertaker in. Undertaker went in with it all. He shouldered Test down and began to kick him. Test got up and tried to send Taker into the turnbuckles but he reversed it. Taker punched him getting the count from the fans. He grabbed Test arm and twisted it and began to climb for Old School.

Test shook his arm and went to take Taker down. He grabbed him in a supplex and Taker stayed down. Test began to taunt Roxanne and didn't notice when Taker raised up. Trish jumped even and Roxanne smirked. Test turned to see Taker standing there. Taker began to punch him and then grabbed him into a Tombstone Pile-driver.

"_Tombstone!"_ JR said.

Taker went for the pin and Trish was about to get in but Roxanne went and speared her down at the referee began to count.

1…2…3…. And the match was over. Undertaker and Roxanne were celebrating when Kane's music came on.

"_Uh-oh here come trouble."_ King said. Test and Trish ran away from the ring. Roxanne and Taker stayed there as both Bearer and Kane came down the ring. Bearer held something in his hands and Roxanne noticed it was an urn. She wasn't the only one to notice though so did Taker. He didn't want to take souls anymore there was reason he was more of a biker now. But it seemed that Bearer was trying to return him into his past.

"_Roxanne get out of there."_ JR said. Undertaker motioned her to move and Roxanne was going to go out but the ring exploded on the sides with Kane's flames.

"_Too late."_ King said. _"It was nice knowing you Roxanne."_

"_King."_ JR said. Undertaker stood in-front of Roxanne if Bearer wanted something it would be with him. Bearer grabbed the microphone.

"Undertaker, I'm giving you one more chance to come to my side or I will use this." Bearer said. Undertaker shook his head and told him 'no' without the microphone.

"Very well, Kane get rid of him." He said and raised the urn. It was as if the Undertaker froze and Kane began to pummel him Roxanne was just standing there she didn't know what to do.

'_Please don't make me regret this.'_ She thought. Bearer looked at her and he was about to send Kane after her but she rushed at him and kicked him in the male soft spot making him fall. She grabbed the Urn and Undertaker looked at her as she ran and thanked her silently. He began to thank her silently but he noticed even through the attack that Kane wasn't giving it his all, like he if he didn't really wanted to do this. He hit Kane over and over and he heard Kane tell him something that shocked him even if it was just for him to hear.

"Protect them from me." Kane whispered and Taker knew who he was speaking of.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Roxanne was still running just in-case there was someone following her. Most of the people jumped out of her way because they didn't want to know the consequences of her choice to get in between the Brothers of Destruction. She arrived into her locker room and opened the door closing it tight and even going as far as putting a chair in the door knob. She turned too looked at her kids that were looking at her with worried expressions.

"I don't want you to open this door at all." She said.

"Mom the creepy old man is familiar." Keon told her. She looked at both of her children and she didn't want to admit that Paul Bearer was familiar. The name everything about him was familiar but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't know about that Keon. I'm going to go shower font open this door at all." She told them. She went to leave the Urn next to her bag and went to shower. As she turned the water on the kids got close to it.

"This thing looks cool." Keon told Ileana.

"Mom is keeping it safe for Taker." She said.

"I know, but Ile you're in this with me right the creepy old man looks like the one that took Dad away." Keon said and Ileana froze because she knew the truth but at the same time knew she couldn't say it.

"I know." She answered.

"But at the same time it can't be true or he would have Dad with him." Keon told her.

'_He does have him.'_ Ileana thought.

"Ileana I don't think Kane wanted to hurt Mom or Undertaker." Keon said. "He wasn't hitting hard."

"You saw that too?" Ileana asked.

"Yeah…" he was cut off when they heard banging on the door. They both got close to the door and Keon asked. "Who is it?"

"Children; is this Roxanne's locker room?" the voice asked and they knew who it was.

"No." they replied at the same time. On the outside Paul Bearer was looking at the door. He didn't know that they aloud children in this building but if they did wouldn't it be bad if they were to suffer an accident. Kane wasn't with him, so he couldn't do anything. He knew this was Roxanne's locker room and he just found a weakness.

"Very well." He said and Roxanne was holding her children close. She was wrapped in a towel but she held them close to her. He didn't say anymore and Roxanne looked at the kids.

"We're leaving late from here." She said.

"Yeah." The kids said in unison.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

Roxanne was sure that everyone was pretty much gone form the arena. She had the kids hold their sleeping puppies as they went out of the arena to their bus. The kids kept looking around they were afraid they were going to be ambush. They almost made it to their bus when they heard steps.

"Well I was afraid you weren't coming out of there." All three of them turned to see Paul Bearer standing there with Kane.

Kane didn't want to stand there; he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Now Roxanne because that is you name isn't it?" Bearer asked than got this look on his face. "You know you seem very familiar to me, I don't know from where but I have seen you before." He came closer and Roxanne put her children behind her.

"Get away from us." She warned.

"Oh but you have something that belongs to me." Bearer told her.

"It belongs to the Undertaker." She told him. Bearer laughed and it was really creepy.

"Fine, Kane take care of her." Bearer said. Kane just stood there and Roxanne noticed how he was stalling for something. Kane moved forward but only made one step when Taker came rammed into him to fast that he hit himself in the head with the pillar in the parking lot.

"Kane got up." Bearer said but Kane didn't move. He looked at Taker as he moved toward him. He began to run away from him.

"This isn't over if it doesn't matter that I don't have Kane I will have you both back." He said. Undertaker moved to see Kane's family surrounding him. Roxanne was checking on him and touched Kane head and saw blood.

"His head is bleeding we need to get him to get him to the trainers." She said. Taker just nodded and went to grabbed him. He put on of Kane's arms across his shoulders and Roxanne grabbed him from the other side. The kids followed in-front to where they knew the trainers were at.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Trainers_

Kane felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes he knew he was in the trainers that when Dr. Marlon saw him, he brightened a bit.

"He is awake." Dr. Marlon. Kane saw Undertaker standing there looking at him worried. When he saw Roxanne, he felt his heart start to beat really fast. Even after all this years they had been apart she was still beautiful to him. He knew who she was it was as if he was awakening from everything. He remembered their last moment together, the torture he had suffered in the hands of Bearer everything.

"He should be okay, but make sure he doesn't sleep tonight just in-case." Dr. Marlon told Roxanne and then he left them alone.

"Yes sir." Roxanne turned to look at Kane and he seemed to be looking at her differently. Kane turned too looked at the kids and he felt something he hadn't felt in years and it was a need to hug. He moved to quickly for the kids to be ready that when both were pulled into a hug by their Father they both gasped.

Undertaker looked at Kane and wondered if he understood what he was doing.

"Kane?" he said. Kane let his children go and looked at Undertaker.

"You understood my message." Kane told him.

"What message?" Roxanne asked and Kane looked at her.

"I told Mark in the ring to keep you and the kids protected from me, because I had a feeling that Paul would try something against you." Kane told her.

Roxanne looked at Kane than at Undertaker. "Mark?" she said and Undertaker looked at her.

"That's my name." Undertaker told her. Roxanne felt her hands shaking. Undertaker noticed that her hands were shaking.  
"Ileana, Keon we should wait for them outside." Taker told the kids and they just nodded. They left and Roxanne kept looking at Kane. She felt it as she clasped her hands to keep them from shaking.

"Kane, take off the mask." She said her voice shaking. Kane looked at her.

"Why if you already know who I am?" he asked and Roxanne felt tears swimming in her eyes. She had to be dreaming she kept telling herself. Kane couldn't be him, but she needed to make sure.

"I need to be sure." She said. Kane grabbed the mask and took it off; he was a bit afraid that she would not care about him anymore. Roxanne looked at him and felt the tears fall on her face. _'He's alive.'_ She thought as she saw his face clear as water. Kane looked at her and saw the tears with his hand he cleaned them away from her face.

"Roxanne." He said. Roxanne covered her lips.

"Your alive." She told him. He just smirked.

"Yes, I'm alive." He told her.

"What happened?" she told him. Kane wiped his face and looked at Roxanne.

"I'll tell you later but don't you think we should tell the kids that I'm alive." He said.

"Yes, oh my god." She said as she moved to the door. She opened it and looked at Taker.

"Do you want them to go in?" he asked. Roxanne just nodded. Ileana moved in quickly inside she already knew, Keon moved inside with much care.

"You can come in you know." She told Taker. He didn't want to at first but he knew in a way it would be hard for the kids to get used to their Father being alive and not knowing why he hadn't said anything earlier.

Inside Keon and Ileana looked at the unmasked Kane and they were both shocked.

"Daddy." Ileana said and ran to him. Keon was in shocked and at the same time happy his birthday wish had really come true this year. He followed Ileana's lead and hugged his father tight they were both crying.

"It's alright I'm here." He whispered for only them to hear.

"You've been with us all this time and you didn't tell us." Keon told him as he separated. Kane looked at his family.

"I didn't remember you guys." He told them and felt the warmth of Roxanne's hand. "From the moment I disappeared until I came here Bearer did things to me I can't tell you two and I forgot you and myself." Undertaker understood.

"Why didn't he come after us?" Roxanne asked him.

"He threatened to hurt you if I didn't go with him. He had only seen us together he never saw the kids and I didn't bring them up for that same reason." Kane told her.

"I think we should go to the hotel." Taker said. He moved with the kids knowing Kane and Roxanne needed to be alone.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In the Hotel Room_

Ileana and Keon were asleep in the large bed with their puppies around. Taker had offered to take them into his room for the night but both Kane and Roxanne had refused Kane needed his kids near.

Kane and Roxanne sat in the living room cuddling for a while before they began to talk. Roxanne looked at Kane and touched his face. "What did that monster do you to Glenn?" she asked. Kane looked at the fire and recalled what had happened.

"He would remind me of how much of a monster I was; that I wasn't lovable that no matter the operations it would never matter to anyone. He would mess with my mind and I slowly lost who I was and you and the kids. I just wanted revenge on my brother for what he had done. I was Bearer's puppet." He said looked at her. "Sometimes on good time I wouldn't dream of you and the kids I could never tell the face but I would hear you guys and it made me happy in a way."

"He was wrong Glenn we care about you, the kids and I. You don't know how much it hurt to be in our home and know we couldn't be there because of the memories the children saw the night you left with Bearer."

"What?" Kane asked.

"The kids saw when you left they were the one that told me. Every night they would have nightmares and I could never stop them, so we had to move I hoped it would be better for them and it was but they still had nightmares sometimes." She told him.

"Even when I didn't remember you I was never able to hurt you." He told her.

"I've always wondered about that now I know why." She said. Then she got serious and Kane noticed. "He is coming back." She told him.

"I will deal with it I won't allow him to get near you or the kids." He told her.

"He is going to come after me it is the kids I worry about."

"Then we will stop him, he won't use me anymore" he told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Now for some news this story is close to ending and I mean that it is going to be probably 12 chapters and after that I will begin the second story known as Fire and Brimstone. Review.**


	9. Unexpected Players

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll**_** , **_**IloveAnime89and ShadowTeenGirl**_** for their reviews and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon and Ileana. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Players **

_Unknown Location _

Bearer knew that he couldn't get Kane at the moment Taker would have him and that meant that he would be screwed. He didn't have black mail on Taker but the new player that woman that had gotten the Urn away from him. She was important for Taker he knew that. He had seen that she had gotten involved when Undertaker was going against the Faction. He knew that he could get someone that would not only torture Kane but also Taker, he would deal with Roxanne himself. Plus he had found her weakness.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Austin, Texas _

Kane and Roxanne were walking in the park for a while the kids were with Taker at the moment and it was a bit of alone time for both for both of them. Roxanne had gotten Kane's ring and given it to him. He wore it with pride since he was happy.

"What if we look for a home for us?" Kane asked Roxanne.

"You know our home in Maine is still there." she told him.

"We could keep that one but buy a new one." Kane told her. Roxanne smiled.

"You want to be around here don't you?" she asked. Kane smiled at her.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked. She stopped and turned him so they could see each other.

"No, Glenn I wouldn't mind." She said. "Plus it would be nice to have a place when we get time off and for the kids to call a home." She said. He bent down and kissed her. He had missed that so much. But he was worried.

"What would you say if I told you to get some time off while I get rid of Paul Bearer?" he asked. Roxanne grabbed his hand.

"Not again, Glenn, if you're going to do this so am I." she told him. "I have faith in you, but at the same time we can't lose you again." Kane grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You won't." He said. In some part of her mind Roxanne was worried not only for her and Kane but for the kids. "Everything is going to be fine." Kane told her as if reading her mind.

"I really hope so." She whispered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

Roxanne moved with the kids like nothing had happened. Kane and Taker wanted to keep it a secret. They all knew the Bearer was after the three now since Roxanne had gotten involved and that would cause major trouble to all of them.

"Hey darling." Jeff said to Ileana as she went inside.

"Hi, Jeff." Ileana greeted.

"Are you going to see my match for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. Ileana answered.

"Do you want to try some air moves today before the show/" he asked.

"Can I Momma?" she asked Roxanne.

"Alright." She said and gave Ileana's hand to Jeff. "Keep her safe."

"I will." He knew that Bearer would probably be after her for getting involved. Keon went with Stone Cold because he wouldn't really be touched. The kids couldn't have known that they were being watched. Nor could they tell they were in more danger than anything they could imagine.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night_

"_I can't believe Kane is out of Bearer's control."_ King said. _"What if he is just playing Taker for fool?" _he asked.

"_I don't know King, I guess we we'll have to see tonight."_ JR said.

"_Yeah, well Kane has a match today and Pretty Roxanne will be in his corner."_ King said. JR rolled his eyes. In the back they were already making arrangements to keep the kids protected Taker was going to be keeping them while Roxanne was out in the match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In the Back_

Bearer had been looking, had been searching and what he had found out over the weekend he couldn't believe. In a way it was thanks to Vince and now he remembered where he had seen Roxanne before. She had been that nurse the one that had taken on Glenn when he had the operation. Not only that but she was the woman he had seen with Kane in Maine. His head was already turning the wheels in his mind were already turning the children were no mere children. They were his grandchildren. He turned to the man standing in the corner.

"I think it's time I met my grandkids officially." He told him.

#

As he appeared in the hallway he saw that the kids had been taken by Taker.

'_Such a caring Uncle.'_ Bearer thought. But he knew the person that was going to be getting him out of there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_So let me get this straight JR, Roxanne has to believe that Kane is out of Bearer's control."_ King said.

"_Yes."_ JR said.

"_Well if she is going to be so close to a monster I don't want to be near when everything goes down."_ King said.

"_I doubt you will be."_ JR said.

A-Train came out first and he was ready for Kane to come out. Kane and Roxanne came out and even though their mind was in the match it was also backstage with their children because they hadn't heard anything from Bearer and that made them worried.

Kane arrived in the ring and stared down at A-Train. The bell rang and Kane went at A-Train not letting a shot in at all. He really just wanted to get this thing over with he had a bad feeling.

#

In the back Taker was watching as his niece and nephew were doing their homework. He was surprised to see them so calm it must have being inherited from their Father's side. He looked at them and someone began pounding on his door. He was shocked to see that no one dare do that to him. Keon and Ileana looked at the door and got up immediately.

The door was thrown down and Big Show came in enrage. Ileana's eyes went into saucers but it wasn't the kids that he was after. He began to pound on the Undertaker and they went out into the hallway fighting like that. Ileana and Keon tried to get out there but they were blocked out by the creepy old man that they had seen before.

"Why hello children?" he said. Keon got in-front of Ileana. "Now don't be scared child' after all I would never do anything to my grandchildren." He said. Ileana's and Keon's eyes went wide.

"What?" they both said.

"Both of you must know I am Kane's Father and he being yours that makes you my grandchildren, now come." He said. Keon went walking freely but Ileana grabbed his hand tight in hers.

"No Keon we have to stay with Uncle Taker." Ileana said.

"He's our grandpa." Keon told her but she could tell something was wrong.

"He took Dad away remember." Ileana said. Keon stopped and stayed along- side his sister. Bearer turned to look at them.

"Come." He said.

"No." they replied.

"Mankind, get them." They were grabbed from behind and the kids began trashing moving around trying to get away. They didn't notice the camera and that it was showing in the arena.

#

Kane had won his match and before he celebrated the screen turned into the time that Big Show beating Undertaker down and he trying to fight back. Roxanne and he shared a look. The camera than turned to Mankind taking the kids. Roxanne and Kane moved fast to the backstage area.

"_What the heck is going on JR?"_ King asked.

"_I have no idea."_ JR replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the backstage area Roxanne and Kane arrived to see just as the car they had thrown their children in was being driven away.

"No." she screamed. She tried to run but Kane knew that it was too late. He grabbed her and felt the pain as well. He knew someone that hadn't left though and went to help Taker. Roxanne moved and saw that Kane was going after Big Show and knew that he would be the only person they could get answers from. The Superstars and Divas were coming around when Taker and Kane had Big Show on the ground.

"Where did they take my kids?" Kane demanded. Big Show looked at him in shock did the Big Red Monster just say.

"Your kids aren't they hers or is she sleeping around with you." Big Show said not knowing he was really just digging his own grave. Kane and Taker kicked him in the face making his lips bleed.

"Watch what you said about my wife." Kane warned. Lita was holding Roxanne and like everyone there she was shocked.

"Kane is your husband?" Lita whispered to Roxanne.

"Yes he is." Roxanne replied. She moved though because she wanted answers. She got close and slapped Big Show hard that it hurt everyone there.

"Where did he take them?" she asked.

"I don't know." Big Show told her. "He just said that he wanted to see the kids and that Taker needed to be out of the way." Roxanne got this look that was to be attributed to Kane and Taker not to her.

"If Bearer does anything to my children I promise you that Kane and Taker will bury you alive." Roxanne said. Kane smirked under the mask and they just left him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review.**


	10. Challenges

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and ShadowTeenGirl **_**for their reviews. I'm almost coming to the end of this story guys two more chapters to go. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Ileana, and Keon and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's**

**Chapter 10: Challenges **

_Unknown Place _

Keon and Ileana were trying not to freak out they didn't know where they were going at all. They arrived and the door to the car opened. The man with the brown mask came in and smiled at them creepily.

"Hello children come follow me." he told them. Keon walked first and then Ileana. They were in a house a nothing around. Ileana looked around and she made a run for it.

"No Ile." Keon screamed and Mankind went after her. Paul Bearer stood next to Keon.

"She is just like your Father and Uncle never knowing what is the best for them." Bearer told him.

"You're not going to do anything to her are you?" Keon asked he didn't feel scare almost a feeling of belonging plus he was his grandfather.

"Oh no you're my grandchildren I just want to spend some time with you and Ileana I'm just trying to get my family back together." Bearer told him with a smile. He had known the girl would have been harder to fool but not the boy he was easier.

#

Ileana ran just to be caught by Mankind half way she began kicking and screaming like she had done before. Mankind covered her mouth.

"Shh…I'm just trying to get you to see your Mom." He told her. "Bearer said he just wanted to see you and that your mom would come later. He said your Dad gave you permission to play with us."

Ileana shook her head under his hand and was trying to kick back. Mankind brought her back to the house and she was terrified. He dropped her lightly and she was about to run again but a hand stopped her.

"No, Ile, he said he wouldn't hurt us." Keon said.

"I want my Mom and Dad." Ileana told him.

"You won't be going back." Bearer told them.

"But you said Roxanne was going to come." Mankind said.

"That's what I meant Mankind; we will take them back to Roxanne on Friday." Bearer said.

"Okay." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Roxanne and Kane were pacing the room trying to figure out where Bearer could have taken them. Kane was taking it a bit harder than Roxanne though.

"How could I have not seen the signs?" he demanded. Roxanne turned and touched his arm.

"Glenn is not your fault." She told him.

"I barely got you back and I lost our kids." Kane said. "Bearer wants Taker and me, getting the children it is just like a bonus." Roxanne hugged him because she had nothing else she could have done at the moment.

"We'll get them back, Glenn we can't fall apart." She told him. Kane held her because he knew what she was going through. He just hoped that Bearer was doing nothing to them because if his kids came back harm he was going to do much worse than he had done before.

Someone began hitting their door and Roxanne walked up to it with Kane behind. She half-opened the door and saw Taker standing there.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"Bearer called McMahon he isn't bringing the kids until Friday." Taker said. Roxanne's knees went weak and Kane held her up.

"Get a match against Big Show we're taking him down." Kane said and closed the door getting Roxanne in his arms and taking them to their bedroom so she could lie down.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Place_

Keon was having fun. Grandpa Bearer as he told him and Ileana to call him; was telling him so many stories. Stories about his Father and Uncle that he didn't know that they used to be real bad. Keon sat in the small bed next to the other one his sister was sitting on. It was something he didn't get, Ileana acted so cold toward their Grandpa Bearer.

"You have to be nice to him, Ile, he is just lonely." Keon told her.

"He took Dad." Ileana said.

"We have him back." Keon said.

"He did bad things to Dad, Keon even Uncle Taker says that don't believe him." Ileana said.

"No he won't." He didn't know how wrong he would be.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

_Before The Show_

Mankind and Bearer arrived early to the arena. Bearer waited and looked at Mankind.

"Go I'll take care of everything else, Thank you Mankind." Bearer said.

"Will the twins be back to their mother, I wanted to see Roxanne as she got her children back and Kane too?" Mankind told Bearer.

"But then it won't be a surprise." Bearer said.

"Oh, I think she likes surprises." Mankind said. "Okay, I'll see them later." He said running away. It had been easy to get the children in there without a peep he had given them drugs. He had wont the affection of Keon so easy not the girls and he was not going to waste his time trying to either she was too much like Taker and Kane in manner that it worried him. When he opened the back the girl came out and he grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere unless you want something to happen to your brother." Bearer said and Ileana just looked at him she stopped. "Good girl." He grabbed Keon and Ileana and began to take them somewhere he knew they should be at home in.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Roxanne was with Lita; who couldn't stop seeing Roxanne pace.

"You're going to make a hole on the floor." she said. Roxanne turned to look at her but didn't smile.

"Sorry, I can't… Lita I don't know what he did to my kids. I know what he did to G…Kane, he told me." Roxanne said. "If he could do that to his own son what could he do to his grandchildren?" Lita got up and went to hug her.

"It will be alright Kane and Taker will take care of it." she said. "But sit down you never explain, how Kane and you got married." Roxanne blushed.

"I was a nurse in the hospital he was in when he was still really burned." Roxanne said. Lita looked at her.

"You fell in love with him then?" she asked.

"No but at the same time Yes, it was weird because I knew I shouldn't be feeing those things and we became friends and later you know." Roxanne said.

"I still can't believe you're married to him, I mean when he dated Tori because you explained that he lost his memory she said terrible things about him and you have two kids by him." Lita said.

"He's wonderful." Roxanne said and Lita noticed the look of love she had on her. "You know I'm still thinking about my kids but thanks for trying." Roxanne told her and Lita smiled.

"You're going out with them tonight?" she asked.

"Yes." Roxanne replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_I can't believe this poor Big Show."_ King said.

"_Poor ,Big Show! Did you see what he did to get Taker out of the locker room so Bearer and Mankind could take Roxanne's kids?"_ JR said._ "I say he is getting just what he deserves."_

"_Well I know Pretty Roxanne must be suffering but she shouldn't have gotten involved in big boy business."_ King said.

"_King you are not actually saying that." _JR said. _"All I hope is that those beautiful kids of Kane and Roxanne are okay." _

"_JR you cannot actually believe that Kane had anything to do with those kids."_ King said. _"And if he did they got all the beauty from Roxanne's side of the family." _

"_Oh King stop it, because I don't think Kane is in the mood to hear you talking bad about him."_ JR. said.

"_When is he ever in the mood he is the Big Red Monster."_ King said. _"It's all Bearers fault anyway, now Big Show is the sacrificial lamb." _

Big Show came out and he was showered in boos and curses from the crowd. He got into the ring and waited for his punishment. Or his reward he knew that Bearer wouldn't let him here alone against those two.

Undertaker came out first and he was pissed. He got into the ring with cheers but he wasn't paying attention. He got into the ring and began to hit Bog Show the bell hadn't even rung yet. Kane's music came on and Kane ran down the ramp into the ring to beat on Big Show. The crowd was wild.

Roxanne was already at ringside looking on. The ref was finally able to get some order and get Taker to the ropes and Kane began to match. The bell rung and Kane continued to pummel Big Show until he threw him into the turnbuckle. Big Show began to hit him but it was as if nothing was hurting Kane at the moment he had too much adrenaline or he was too angry to care. Kane kicked him and punched him a few times before he went for a back-breaker.

He didn't go for the pin though he began to punish Big Show. He tagged Taker in and Taker did the same thing. He grabbed Big Show's arm and did Old School. People were screaming and as Roxanne looked up she saw that a cage was coming down. She moved toward Kane and when he noticed her; she pointed up.

"_What is Roxanne and Kane looking at?"_ King asked. JR looked up and saw the cage.

"_King look at the ceiling the cage is coming down."_ JR said.

Taker and Big Show were going at it and the cage kept coming down and Kane was tagged in just as the cage was in the middle of the ring. Before the cage was lowered anymore Kane got out and tagged Taker in and pushed Roxanne out of the way so she could be outside. Taker and Kane were trapped since Big Show took the distraction and got out of the way, he hadn't noticed that Roxanne was out. The screen lit.

"Kane, Roxanne you have such a well behaved boy but the girl isn't as behaved." Bearer said. In the screen Keon was tied but he was knocked out, Ileana was tied and had a gagged in her mouth she was awake and trying to get the ropes off her.

"_Look, King."_ JR said.

"I will let them go you just have to return to me Kane and so does Undertaker I want to have my two boys back." He said. "But I know how you can be, how about in this Sunday's PPV you fight Big Show and Mankind if you win I will leave you alone if you lose I will get you back forever and your family too Kane."

In the ring Kane and Taker looked at each other. "Now I will let you come get your kids Kane and Roxanne if you can get out of that cage." Big Show began to move and he saw Roxanne out of the cage and he was going to go after her but Roxanne ran she knew where they were keeping her kids Taker and Kane were trying to get out of the cage.

#

Backstage the wrestlers moved out of Roxanne's way as she went to the boiler room. The Hardy's even the Rock got in the way of Big Show putting chairs tables around so he wouldn't get to her. Roxanne got to the boiler room and in the arena it could be shown, Kane and Taker were trying to get out by hitting the door with sledgehammers from under the ring

"_She got there."_ King said.

Roxanne was in the room and saw that Bearer was gone but her kids were inside. Keon had gotten up and he was trying to get out of the bounds.

"Mom." Keon said. Roxanne moved and began to untie him. "He promised he wouldn't hurt us and he did."

"I know everything is alright." She said to him. She took both of the holds on the children and they went to hug her and they could hear the crowd cheering outside in the arena.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Later that night Kane and Roxanne had the kids eating in their room and they were telling them and Taker what had gone down in the presence of Bearer.

"Mankind thought Dad had given Bearer permission to take us." Ileana told them.

"So that's why he helped them." Taker said. He knew Mankind wasn't right in the head but he also knew that he didn't mess with children himself. He was like a large kid.

"It doesn't matter he got involved." Kane told him.

"We will deal with it on Sunday." Taker said. Keon hadn't said much and that was worrying Taker for a reason. He threw Kane a look and Kane looked at Keon.

"Did something happen to you Keon?" Kane asked. Keon looked at them and felt ashamed.

"I actually believed he wasn't trying to hurt us and he did." He told them. Roxanne hugged him.

"It's alright." Roxanne said. Kane bent down to his eyes level and looked him in the eyes he didn't have the mask on so Keon could see his eyes too well.

"I've believe him too and so did Taker, you aren't the only one to believe him. Keon and I can promise you I will not let this one go he will pay." Kane told him.

Keon just nodded and Ileana grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He thought she would be angry with him. But everyone in that room knew the stakes were high for the match on Sunday.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I am telling you guys now we are reaching the end of the story. Two more chapters to go and this story will be done and I will start the next one. Review.**


	11. Karma

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll and Sonib89**_** for their reviews. Warning before I start this chapter will be freaky so I hope you guys like it and like I said in the first chapter Kane and Taker have their freaky abilities so this has something to do with that. So this is the second to last chapter for the next chapter is the last. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon, Ileana and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 11: Karma **

_Sunday-Survivor Series_

Paul Bearer was getting Big Show and Mankind ready for their match with Undertaker and Kane. He knew it would be hard but he didn't care he wanted those two back and he would get them no matter what it took.

"You have to beat them tonight." Bearer told them.

"Of course we will they almost destroyed me on Friday you think I won't get them back for that and it's no hold bar." Big Show said.

"Good, Mankind?" he said looking at him. "Taker and Kane have been very bad they wouldn't let us play with the nice little kids anymore."

"Oh but we had a lot of fun." Mankind said. "I want to play with them again."

"Well they said we couldn't they think you're crazy." Bearer said fueling the fire.

"I'm not crazy." Mankind said. Bearer wasn't worried at all he had gotten something back and it would mean his boys would be back with him one way or another. He looked at the urn tucked in his bag ready to be used when needed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane and Taker's Locker Room_

Kane and Taker were getting ready just like Roxanne for her match later tonight. The kids were with them because they weren't letting them out of their sight at all.

"You two will stay back here during the matches." Roxanne told them. The kids nodded. Ileana got close to Taker and looked at him.

"You guys will be careful?" she whispered.

"Of course." He told her. "After this you and Keon won't have to worry about Bearer anymore." Taker told her.

Taker and Kane finished getting ready for the match and Kane looked at his kids and hugged them both. Taker didn't look but he smirked at Ileana. Roxanne hugged both her kids.

"Good luck in your matches." The kids said at the same time. They had a TV inside so they could watch the matches at the same time.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne's Match_

"_How cool is this JR a match between Raw and Smack-down Divas?"_ King said.

"_Yes, I know King."_ JR said.

"_We have Roxanne and Lita vs. Sable and Trish isn't that something."_ King said.

"_Yes it is and knowing our Divas they will give us one heck of a match."_ JR said.

Roxanne and Lita came out together to the screams of the crowd and they couldn't help get inside the ring and get ready for their match. Trish and Sable came out and they had a mixture of cheers and boo at the same time.

The first to start the match were Trish and Lita. Trish got Lita in a grapple hold. Trish supplex her into the mat and began to kick her. Lita was able to get up and clothesline Trish into the ground. Lita was able to get into the top rope and leg dropped Trish.

Roxanne was cheering until Sable was tagged into the ring. Lita came to tag her in and Roxanne went in pretty much ready for the match.

Sable and Roxanne locked up and Roxanne was the one to pull the supplex on her.

"_Oh poor Sable."_ King said.

Roxanne was about to throw Sable into the ring-post but she ran and tagged in Trish. Trish came in at full force trying to clothesline Roxanne but she bent down and was missed by a few. Roxanne turned around and dropped kicked Trish into the mat. She bent down and began to punch her and the ref pulled her off. Roxanne came back but she threw Trish into the turnbuckles and speared her twice before she backed up.

Sable was going to come in but Lita went and took her out of the mat into the floor. Trish tried to get to Roxanne but she got her ready for her finisher. Roxanne grabbed her and preformed the Twisting DDT. She went for the pin.

1…2…3 and the match was over.

"_Roxanne and Lita won, I just wished Roxanne hadn't been so brutal."_ King said.

'_I loved the match it shows that we have real potential in our Raw Divas."_ JR said.

"_I love all Divas."_ King said.

"_Be careful King we know very well who one of those Divas belonged to and unless you want to suffer his wrath tonight I wouldn't suggest that."_ JR said.

'_Oh he wouldn't do anything to me JR you on the other hand."_ King said.

"_Keep on believing that King."_ JR said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane and Taker Match _

"_King this match is going to be a real slobber knocker."_ JR said.

"_Of course it is Bearer in his quest to get Undertaker and Kane ended up kidnapping his own grandchildren."_ King said. _"We didn't even know Kane was able to have kids either." _

"_King again watch what you are saying and two individuals help in this Mankind and Big Show."_ JR said. _"But the opponents are the least of the Brothers of Destruction worries it's the stipulations are the worst."_

"_You tell me to watch my mouth JR you just called Undertaker and Kane weak."_ King said.

"_No I didn't, King, but the stipulations states that if Kane and Taker loose this not only will they be trapped in Bearer's claws but so will Roxanne and the children."_ JR said.

Big Show and Mankind were the first to come out. They were received in boos of the crowd. Mankind was happy he was going to be able to see the kids again. Bearer was behind them and he had something on his coat that was covered from the crowd.

The second one's to come out were Kane and Taker and the crowd was wild. They walked to the ring with determination in their eyes. In the back the kids were watching the match waiting for their mom to come from the trainers.

They were in the ring and the first to start the match were Taker and Mankind. The bell rang and Taker went at Mankind with fist raised and blows after blow. He grabbed him side-way and threw him into the mat. He began to kick him and raised him up by the hair. Taker grabbed him in a belly to belly supplex and tried to go for the pin.

1... and Big Show came in. Kane went in and clothesline Big Show out of the ring.

"_Oh it's coming out of the ring."_ King said.

Kane grabbed Big Show's head and slammed it against the announcers table. Taker and Mankind were still going at it as Bearer just watched away from the action. He knew it still wasn't time. Taker threw Mankind into the turnbuckle and did Old School. Kane and Big Show were taking it outside. Kane didn't forget that Big Show was the one to cause Taker to leave the Locker room for Mankind to take his kids.

"_This is getting good King."_ JR said. _"They're tearing each other apart."_

Kane was now in the ring and his fists were on Mankind that had been tagged in again in Big Show. Kane threw him over to the mat. He was not being kind not that he was to his opponents. Mankind was able to reverse one of the moves and both of them were in the mat. Big Show went to look under the mat for a chair and threw it inside so Mankind could use it.

But the first to get up was Kane and he grabbed the chair and smacked Mankind hard on the head twice. He didn't go for the pin though both he and Taker wanted to linger on the pain.

#

In the back the kids and Roxanne were watching the match in different place for Roxanne was called to the gorilla if Bearer won she had to go out there. Ileana and Keon were watching as Taker and Kane double supplex Big Show into the announcers table and broke it in half. That's when Ileana noticed the gold thing in Bearer's jacket. Her eyes went wide because she knew he was about to use it. She looked at Keon and she ran outside the locker room to tell her mother, Keon went after her.

#

In the ring Bearer had enough he knew Kane and Taker were about to win. Bearer took out the Urn just as Undertaker was about to do the Tombstone on Mankind. Taker froze and Kane looked at the Urn and he went after Bearer but was stopped by Big Show who went after him. Mankind was beginning to fight over Takers hold and he began to beat him.

#

In the gorilla Tori got into a brawl with Roxanne and Ileana was freaking out for she couldn't help. Keon was trying to help his mother but X-Pac was holding him back. Ileana grabbed the bat and Keon nodded because he knew what she was planning in some way helping their Dad. Ileana went out to the ring.

#

In the ring things were not getting better with Bearer having control over Taker Mankind and Big Show had taken to taking down Kane.

"_This is not good."_ JR said.

"_If Kane can't turn this around or someone takes that Urn from Bearer I can say with absolute assurance that Taker, Kane and his family will be in Bearer's control forever."_ King said.

Big Show and Mankind were ready to take down Kane that they were surprised to hear the crowd begin to scream louder. Bearer didn't notice it either. That is until he felt the hit from behind.

"_King is that…"_ JR didn't get to finish for everyone saw the little girl standing there with the bat. Ileana hit again and this time she got possession of the Urn and held her to herself. Big Show and Mankind noticed, Big Show went after Ileana and she began to run around so the giant couldn't catch her. Undertaker who was down came up to the cheer of the crowd and Ileana was about to get trapped but Keon came down and grabbed her getting her up the ramp into backstage.

Big Show turned around to face the anger of Kane and Taker they beat him up doing both Choke-slam and Tombstone on him. Mankind was treated to the same and Kane went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over. The crowd was screaming in joy.

"_They won JR can you believe it."_ King said.

"_Yes, I can King and nothing Bearer or Big Show could stop this win tonight."_ JR said.

"_Not only that but they were beat also by a couple of kids as well."_ King said.

"_I think that is going to sting for a long time."_ JR said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

After breaking up the fight Kane and Roxanne embraced in happiness. Undertaker looked at Ileana and how she was protecting the Urn from wondering eyes.

"I can't believe it you guys won." Keon said.

"We couldn't do it without you two." Kane said hugging his kids outside of prying eyes. Keon was hushing on Kane and he couldn't help but be happy about it.

Ileana was smiling and Taker made sure to wait until they were almost alone to have one of their talks like always. He bent down to her height so she could listen.

"Ileana do you know what this Urn has?" he asked quietly.

"It holds your powers." Ileana answered back.

"That's right and I can't think of anyone to keep it safe but you will you accept that duty." Ileana looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course it also means that if your Father and I have a rivalry you will have to make a difficult choice." Taker said hoping and knowing at the same time she would understand.

"I won't give it to no-one." Ileana told him.

"Good now let's go with the rest and celebrate." Taker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

A lot of things had happened in a course of two months the following Monday Kane and Taker had beaten up Mr. McMahon because an anonymous tip- Steve Austin- let it slip that he had been the one to contact Bearer in the first place. So they beat him up. Also Roxanne and Kane looked for new houses for them to buy and found the perfect place.

#

Roxanne, Kane and the kids were living in a new house and pretty much a new life though it didn't change much from the fact that the kids still travelled with them to the shows. But it was better for they had a home and both Kane and Roxanne could have careers they liked and have their family together. Roxanne and Kane were sleeping in their bedroom when the phone rang. Kane wrapped his arms tighter on Roxanne.

"Don't answer." He told her.

"It might be someone important Glenn" Roxanne said. Kane kissed her shoulder and Roxanne laughed. "Okay, I won't answer you win." She said. He turned her around and looked down.

"I like to win." He said bending down and kissing her lips slowly. When the phone rang again Kane growled and answered the phone.

"Hello!" he growled out but the voice on the other side made him freeze. "What are you saying Mark." Kane said.

He put Mark on speaker so Roxanne could hear.

"I'm saying that Bearer suffered and accident and I identified him on the morgue." Taker said.

"Are you sure it's him?" Kane asked.

"If you need to be sure come down here I am pretty sure it's Bearer."

"I'll be there." Kane said.

"Fine see you and Roxanne here in a few minutes." Mark said hanging up the phone. Kane and Roxanne got ready leaving the kids with the Nana.

#

They arrived to the morgue and met Taker there. When they showed the body to Kane there was no doubt.

"Sorry Glenn." Roxanne said.

"It hurts a bit, but he hurt us and that I can't forgive." Kane said. He looked at the doctor and asked him.

"What happened?"

"From, what I can gather it was a brutal beating at the hands of someone who wanted him gone."

They made arrangements and the funeral was to be done as soon as possible. They felt bad for him because they wondered who would do such damage to Bearer they knew it wasn't Mark he had been with them pretty much all day and Glenn himself was with Roxanne and the kids. At the same time they didn't want to know. It was a better way to erase wounds even if it was cold and unfeeling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **This is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the last and it's going to be more of an epilogue but it will be counted as a chapter because it will get you guys ready for the next part of the Hidden Secret's Series of two(this one and the next one) fan-fictions. I hope you guys like it and review. **


	12. Passing Years

**Hidden Secret's **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, lilywhite25 and ShadowTeenGirl**_**, for their reviews. I want to thank all those that review and those that favorite the story and followed. This is it guys this is the last chapter and it's more of an Epilogue which means that years are going to be passing by pretty fast here. The Sequel **_**'Fire and Brimstone'**_** will be up soon and I hope you guys like it as much as this one.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon and Ileana and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 12: Passing Years **

_Funeral_

Only five people were present on that day. Roxanne, Keon and Ileana had come to say goodbye to a man they didn't know and did a lot of damage to them. They didn't want to hold a grudge to a dead person. Taker and Kane had to be there because Bearer had been part of their lives in important occasions and he was Kane's Dad.

They had not spoken on who might have done it because according to the police it was a mugging according to them and both Kane and Taker didn't want to contest that. The kids put flowers on the grave and went to their parent's side.

"Let's go." Kane told them and they left the cemetery.

When the family left they didn't see the man approaching the grave. He looked at the flowers and smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Six Years Later- Twins are sixteen _

Ileana walked down the backstage corridor trying to find her Uncle. She was growing to be a very beautiful young lady of sixteen. She was excited though; she and Keon had graduated early so their wrestling training was in high wear now more than before. They were real ring brats and they knew it too.

"Hey little Mamacita, how you been?" Ileana looked at Eddie and smiled.

"Hi, Eddie." She said.

"Looking for the Hombre Muerto." He said.

"Yes, but you know how hard it is to track him down." She said. "Want to help me find him." Eddie shook his head-hard.

"No thank you I like keeping myself out of the Hombre Muerto's way." He said. "I heard you're going to Japan with your mother in a few months." He told her.

"Yes, Keon and I want to see different wrestling styles and that's the reason we're going to be going to Japan." Ileana told him.

"That's great; when you come back they are going to be ready for you." He said.

"I hope so I can't wait to get out there inside that ring." Ileana said. Eddie grabbed her shoulder smiling.

"You'll be great if your Mom and Dad have shown their stuff in the ring you and Keon are going to be big." Eddie told. "Now I have to go, good luck finding him."

"Thanks Eddie." She said hugging him tight and letting go to continue to look for Taker.

#

Outside Keon was looking for Ileana; he had found Taker and they didn't want her getting into trouble.

"Keon." He turned and saw Mick Foley standing there. Ileana and he had forgiven him a long time ago about the kidnapping.

"Hey Mick." Keon and said coughed a bit he had been a late bloomer in the voice department and he was still getting used to his new voice it sounded too weird to him. He had grown and was reaching already six feet which left both his mother and sister behind.

"I saw Ileana talking to Eddie if you're looking for her." he told Keon.

"Thanks and I was, how you been?" he asked.

"Great; writing something new and you?"

"I've been great you must have heard Ileana and I graduated early and we're going to Japan to train there for a while." Keon said.

"So getting ready for the ring?" Mick said.

"Yes, soon I will be up there." Keon said.

Mick could tell that the boy was not kidding. Something he knew was that Keon and Ileana had learned the stubborn side of both their families and it meant that if they wanted something they would get it. Not only with Kane winning Championships but with Roxanne finally retiring after four titles herself and still being in the business.

"Well I wish you good-luck on that." Mick said leaving.

"Thanks." Keon replied and went inside to look for Ileana.

He found her close to the gorilla and grabbed her arm.

"I found him, near the boiler room." Keon said.

"Oh, well let's go."

#

They moved toward Undertaker and he had to smirk. Both of them were turning out to be great kids.

"Your parents must be okay with this trip." He said.

"Dad is, Mom not so much." Keon answered him. "She things we should study something else, which we are but in our time."

"You came to tell me you're leaving." Taker said.

"Yes, bye Uncle Taker." Keon said shaking his hand. Ileana ran up to Taker and hugged him around the waist she tended to do it when family was around.

"By Uncle Taker." She said. He touched her head with one of his large hands.

"You'll be back soon." He said. Ileana nodded.

"I hope so and I'll be ready for the ring." She said. Taker smiled and let her go.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Airport_

Kane and Roxanne were not really happy about their kid's choice but they had promised to let them find their dreams.

"Will you three be okay?" Kane asked.

"We'll be fine Glenn." Roxanne said putting her hands on his chest. She moved out of the way to let the kids say their byes. Keon gave Kane and man-hug and said to him.

"We'll be fine Dad it's what we want to do." he said. Kane just shook his head.

Ileana jumped and Kane caught her as she hugged him tight. She sometimes didn't show emotions and when she did they knew she meant it very much.

"I'm going to miss you Daddy. We'll be back soon." She said letting her Dad go. Roxanne hugged Kane tightly before he bent down to kiss her.

"Be careful and call if you need anything." He said.

"Always." She said.

Their flight was called and they left. Kane stood there looking at the entrance knowing his family would be fine but he was still worried.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_2 Years Later- Twins Are Eighteen _

_Monday Night Raw _

Keon and Ileana entered the arena and people who knew them would be shocked to seeing them now. It was as if the two years away had done their job on them. Keon had grown much taller, handsome and buff. Ileana looked a complete beauty shorter than Keon and even her mother by one inch. They had returned a few weeks ago from their trips and were soon to be headed to FCW to begin their own road.

Keon knew that someone he wanted to see was there and he went to find Edge in the locker-room area.

Ileana stayed around the back looking around hoping to see her Father soon. She walked and bumped into two individuals. She looked up to see soft brown eyes and a young face to them. He was short the body of a high-flyer she could tell.

"Ileana?" she turned at the person that called her name and saw Rey Mysterio looking at her with a smile. She hugged him.

"Rey is good to see you." She said backing away as Rey smiled and looked at her.

"Wow, you are changed you only leave for one momento and you are wow." Rey said. "Not a Niña anymore are you." He said.

"I suppose not." Ileana said and turned back to the brunette next to Rey. Rey noticed and smiled.

"Evan this Ileana Jacobs, Ileana this is Evan Bourne." Rey said. Evan and Ileana shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time. It was as if Rey was not there anymore.

"Are you a new Diva?" Evan asked he found her beautiful and in a way it would give him time to get to know her.

"No but I'm on my way you're a new wrestler you weren't here the last time I was backstage." She said for some reason she felt her heart beat a few times a very rapidly.

"Yeah, I've been here a few months." Evan replied. "You look young to have been backstage so much time."

"My family pretty much works here." Ileana said. They didn't notice that John Cena had come to check on Rey after Kane's attack on him. He noticed Ileana and the body language she and Evan had. He and Rey smiled. He whispered to Rey.

"Does he know she is…" he said moving his head to the side.

"No." Rey replied.

They had talked for a few minutes and it were as if their own bubble couldn't be broken that is until.

"Ile, let's go Dad wants to see you." Keon came closer and Evan looked at the boy. Keon looked at Evan and raised his hand to shake it. "Keon Jacobs and you are?"

"Evan Bourne." He said and looked at Ileana. "I guess this is goodbye." He said he said raising his hand.

"I guess." She said and shook his hand Keon didn't noticed how their hands lingered a bit too long; for he was shaking hands with John and Rey. Evan let Ileana's hand go and smiled at her before Ileana left with Keon.

John and Rey waited until both Keon and Ileana left to find their father. Evan had this goofy look on his face before he turned to the other two.

"What?" he said. John couldn't stop the teasing smile to come out.

"Do you know who you were talking to?" John asked.

"Her name is Ileana Jacobs, why?" he asked. Rey grabbed his shoulder.

"What John means is whose daughter you just went gaga for." Rey said. Evan looked at the two men.

"I was not going gaga and what do her parents have to do with this?" he said.

"Evan you were talking to the daughter of the man you saved me from tonight." Rey said and both of them saw the shock in Evan's eyes.

"She's the daughter of Kane." He said.

"Ileana and Keon are the kids of Kane and Roxanne." John told him. Evan was looking at them and he remembered.

"She's the little girl that hit Bearer with the bat." Evan said.

"Bingo." Rey said.

"Not only that but from what I know; Ileana is someone's favorite niece." John told him referring to the Undertaker. He didn't want to be mean but he preferred Evan to know the facts before something happened. He knew first hand who protective they were.

"You guys act like it's something important I won't even see her anymore." Evan said and both of them could hear the defeat in his voice.

#

Keon and Ileana found Kane in his locker room-boiler room- and she was happy to see him.

"Daddy." She said and hugged him tight. Kane looked at his daughter.

"Something tells me I will have to keep an eye on the boys now." He said. Ileana laughed. Keon looked at them and smile brightly.

"I can't believe I cannot reach you yet old man." He said smiling.

"I doubt you will." Kane said. He was happy he had seen Roxanne around the building and even though they saw each other a lot he was happy to finally have his family together.

"We have to leave early we start tomorrow in FCW." Keon told him.

"Let's go celebrate." Kane said over the years he had mellowed only with his family though.

#

Evan was in catering getting something to eat thinking about the girl he had tried to be friends with. As he grabbed the water he turned around and saw Kane, Keon and Ileana walking together.

'_They weren't lying.'_ He thought.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_2 years later- Twins are twenty years old_

_Monday Night Raw _

Keon was nervous this was it. He had finally made it to the big leagues. He had a match against none other than Drew McIntyre. He knew it was big for him to do this because he couldn't let anything get in the way of tonight. They had hyped his coming even using his father in it.

He was changed into his outfit and knew that it was time. He walked out of the locker room and into the gorilla getting ready for his match.

#

_Match_

"_King what do you think of this match?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't know, we have received many clues to who this new superstar is and today we meet him."_ King said.

"_But against McIntyre the man that was scouted by Mr. McMahon himself."_ Cole said.

"_I don't think this new superstars really cares."_ King said.

Drew was the first one to come out and he was received in boos, he went to the ring and waited for his opponent. The arena went dimmed and the ramp flooded with smoke the moon was showed in the screen and the wolves howled the music that began was eerie. Keon came out and the crowd was in a way cheering but at the same time having mixed reactions. Keon took his hood off and smirked. He got inside the ring and raised his chin in challenge.

The bell rang and they locked up in a grapple, Drew was about to get it but Keon reversed it and threw him backwards. Keon was merciless.

Drew was finally able to get Keon and threw him into the turnbuckle and went to hit him but Keon raised his leg and hit him right in the face.

"_Woo, go Keon."_ King said.

The fight had gone to the outside and Drew tried to throw Keon into the ring post but Keon reversed and made him hit the post then threw him into the ring. Keon got up and ran before delivering a leg-drop on Drew. He went back inside and stomped on him.

When he was sure Drew was about to get up he grabbed his hair and turned his head into the roof and howled before looking at his prey and raising his hand in the air.

"_What is he doing King?"_ Cole asked.

Drew got up and right into Keon's grip, he raised him into a choke-slam and threw him into the mat to the cheers on the crowd.

"_Choke-slam."_ King screamed.

Keon went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over. Keon celebrated his win and smiled.

"_He won."_ Cole said.

#

Keon walked backstage with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Nice job, kid." He turned around to see Shawn Michaels standing there. Keon smiled.

"Hey, Shawn." He said shaking hands.

"You know I shouldn't be telling you good-job considering your Uncle made me retire." Shawn said smiling.

"Yeah, Uncle Taker is quite the man." Keon said. Shawn looked around.

"Where's Ileana?" he asked.

"She is in Smack-Down." Keon said. "They wanted us separated for a while considering we're a bit stuck to each other like glue."

"Oh, than I guess I'll see her Friday Night." Shawn said. "You did good out there kid just as brutal as your family is known to being."

"Thanks its nice hearing it from you." Keon said. He knew this was really it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Ileana was breathing in and out. This was her night she had seen Keon's debut and she expected to make the same hit he had done. She was dressed in her outfit and she was supposed to go out and make an impact against Michelle McCool but she knew that it meant it was against Layla as well.

#

_Match _

"_Todd this is a debut match."_ Booker T said.

"_Yeah, I know and it's against LayCool of all people this new Diva has it hard as it is."_ Todd said.

LayCool came out first and both Layla and Michelle were smirking. They got into the ring and Michelle got a microphone.

"Well I heard so much about this new Diva and I'm going to show that she is just like all the others and won't be able to take me on." she said to boos of the crowd. The arena went into an eerie dark blue and twin lightning hit the ramp. Both Layla and Michelle jumped.

"_Oh my God, Booker who can it be."_ Todd said.

Ileana came out and the lights went into a natural blue and she was smiling coming to the ring. She got into the ring and looked at Michelle. The bell rang and they stalked each other in the ring. Michelle went to slap Ileana and hit but Ileana hit back. Michelle shook her head and grabbed Ileana by the hair and throwing her into the mat.

She was telling her awful things. Ileana got back up and went after Michelle. She threw Michelle into the turnbuckle and speared her before she began to stomp on her. Layla was going to get in but Ileana got her into a hurracarana and grabbed the top rope as she threw her down. Ileana got back into the ring and grabbed Michelle by the hair and did a bulldog on the ropes to her. Ileana went for the pin.

1…2… and Layla got in the way by pulling her out of the ring. Michelle distracted the ref hoping that Layla could stop Ileana but she wasn't going to be stopped. Ileana punched her in the stomach and did a Twisting DDT.

She got back inside the ring and Michelle came at her. Ileana kicked her in the abdomen and raised her in a fireman carry before she twisted Michelle and did a facebuster on her. Ileana turned her around and went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"_Ileana won against the two half's of the Divas Champion."_ Todd said.

"_She started to a great start I can't wait to see what she does now."_ Booker T said.

#

Ileana walked backstage very proud of herself. She had done it.

"Hey darling." Ileana turned around to see Jeff. She ran to hug him tight.

"Jeff." She said.

"So you finally made it." Jeff said.

"Yeah, did you see my match?" she asked.

"I did you were great." Jeff told her and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"What?" Ileana asked. Jeff shook his head.

"I still can't believe the little girl I met became well what you are now." Jeff said. "I'm still in shock and it makes me feel old at the same time I saw you and Keon when you were nine and now both of you are in the ring."

"My parents said the same thing." Ileana said and they both laughed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane and Roxanne's Home _

The family was having dinner in one of their days off which was rarer. Kane was looking at his family at his side.

"Let's have a toast." Keon said.

"To what?" Roxanne asked their son.

"What else to realizing dreams and being together after everything that happened to us." Keon said. They all raised their glass and Roxanne and Kane interlaced their hands on top of the table.

"To our happiness and that nothing comes in between our family." Ileana said. They drank their champagne and smiled.

#

Later that night Kane and Roxanne were in their bedroom. Roxanne was looking outside their window into their beautiful backyard. Kane came to wrap his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Roxanne breathed in and smiled a bit.

"Yes, I guess I feel weird having our kids making their own lives soon they will be moving out." Roxanne said.

"Their making me feel old too, you want them back to being kids again?" he asked.

"I suppose I do." she said turning in his arms. She cupped his face in her hands. "But I think things don't work that way, Glenn."

Kane turned his face to kiss her palm and grabbed her hands.

"I know, but I wish they did Roxanne." He said and she smiled.

"The only I thing I know is that my love won't change ever."

"Mine either." Kane said kissing her.

"Who of the two you think is going to take the plunge first?" Roxanne asked.

"Don't remind me." Kane growled softly. "Ileana doesn't seem interested in relationships, so I'm going for Keon."

They both laughed and kissed. Kane moved with her to the bed forgetting everything and everyone it was only them like always.

#

The family had no idea they were being observed. The person wanted to hurt them and he had waited long. He knew patience was what he needed. But he would hurt them. '_Soon very soon_.'

**To be Continued….**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this story. The sequel will be up in a couple of days hopefully. I want to thank all those who reviewed and followed and favorite the story I hope you guys continue to like them. Review. **


End file.
